JUST BE FRIEND!
by VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11
Summary: 'Just be friend'. Bolehkah Luhan membenci kalimat itu? Karena Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu padanya, dia menjadi ingin memusnahkan kalimat laknat itu. "Sehun itu tidak peka." –Luhan./"-aku resmi berpacaran dengan Youngchan." –Sehun. YAOI/HUNHAN/OOC/DLDR/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Just Be Friend!

 **Cast (s) :** Lu Han

Oh Se Hoon

Other cast

 **Main Pair :** HunHan

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, dll

 **Length :** 1/?

 **Warning :** YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, aneh, OOC, DLDR, bla bla bla.

 **Disclaimer:** Para cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita punya gue.

 **Summary:**

'Just be friend'. Bolehkah Luhan membenci kalimat itu? Karena Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu padanya, dia menjadi ingin memusnahkan kalimat laknat itu. "Sehun itu tidak peka." –Luhan./"-aku resmi berpacaran dengan Youngchan." –Sehun. **YAOI/HUNHAN/OOC/DLDR/RnR?**

 **JANGAN CO-PAS ATAU PLAGIAT YAA. KALIAN JUGA YANG BAKAL RUGI KALO CO-PAS ATAU PLAGIAT FANFIC YANG NGGAK JELAS INI.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

Luhan masih ingat kejadian saat itu. Kejadian dimana Sehun minta putus darinya.

 **Flashback**

"Han.." Sehun memanggil Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Luhan menoleh. "Ya? Ada apa Hun-ah?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu." jawab Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku ingin kita putus. Bisakah?" ucap Sehun dengan wajah polos miliknya.

"H-hah? A-apa?" tanya Luhan yang merasa pendengarannya kurang baik.

"Aku ingin kita putus, Han.." ulang Sehun dengan wajah yang di buat seperti anak kecil yang minta di belikan _ice cream_.

"T-tapi, k-kenapa?" tanya Luhan bergetar.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa kalau aku sudah bosan dengan hubungan ini. Bsakah kita putus?" balas Sehun dan lagi-lagi memasang wajah polosnya.

"H-hahaha.. Ya, kita putus saja." jawab Luhan dengan tawanya yang terdengar aneh.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sehun dan memeluk Luhan erat.

"A-ah, Sehun. Eum, maaf aku pergi dulu." ucap Luhan seraya melepaskan pelukan Sehun pada dirinya.

"Eh, apa kau sudah di jemput?" tanya Sehun. Saat ini mereka berdua memang sedang menunggu jemputan. Yeah, mereka berangkat sekolah di antar jemput oleh orang tua masing-masing.

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum paksa. "Aku belum di jemput. Aku lupa kalau aku harus membeli sesuatu dulu sebelum pulang." jawab Luhan.

"Tidak mau ku antar?" tanya Sehun. Luhan lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku pergi dulu, Hun. _Bye_."

" _Bye_ juga."

Baru tiga langkah, Luhan langsung berhenti karena Sehun menahan lengannya. Luhan berfikir, mungkin saja Sehun ingin bilang kalau tadi dia hanya bercanda dan mereka tidak putus. Tapi-

"Luhan, _**just be friend**_ **,** ok? Persahabatan lebih indah dari percintaan." Sehun mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk –menurut Luhan- itu dengan santainya. Entah kenapa, Luhan merasa Sehun menekankan pada kata ' _ **just be friend**_ '. Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

Luhan menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh dan berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Ok, _just be friend_." kata Luhan dan tersenyum –paksa.

Sehun itu tidak peka sama sekali. Sehun itu kadang-kadang seperti anak kecil yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Luhan harusnya tahu itu. Sehun tidak **peka.** Dan Luhan sangat benci dengan sifat Sehun yang satu ini.

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya dengan sedikit kasar dan berlari pergi dari situ.

' _Aku akan pergi ke supermarket dan membeli tissue sebanyak-banyaknya untuk nanti malam.'_ batin Luhan sambil terus berlari.

Sehun yang melihat sikap Luhan hanya mengedikan bahunnya dan bergumam, "Mungkin Luhan takut kehabisan sesuatu yang ingin di belinya itu."

Ok, Sehun memang tidak peka sama sekali.

 **End of flashback**

Saat ini Luhan sedang duduk di bangkunya. Di bangku depannya –bangku milik Sehun-, terlihat Sehun yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya. Sehun cengar-cengir tidak jelas, membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat tingkah Sehun. Luhan yang penasaran pun segera menepuk bahu kiri Sehun, membuat Sehun menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menunjukkan ponselnya pada Luhan. Di ponsel Sehun, menampilkan media sosial _facebook,_ tepatnya pada halaman pesan antara Sehun dan seorang pemilik akun bernama 'Seo Young Chan'.

Luhan merebut ponsel Sehun dan membaca semua pesan itu. Sehun hanya memberengut karena ponselnya yang di rebut paksa oleh Luhan.

"Dia siapa? Temanmu?" tanya Luhan dan mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Sehun.

Sehun langsung sumringah. "Nama aslinya Seo Young Chan. Itu yang dia katakan padaku. Dia adalah temanku di _roleplayer_." jawab Sehun.

"Ohh.." Luhan hanya ber 'ohh' ria, membuat Sehun memasang wajah datar.

"Hanya itu responmu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah tak percaya nya yang dia buat berlebihan –menurut Luhan.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Oh ya, kau tahu kan aku di RP berperan sebagai siapa?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu kau berperan sebagai siapa. Kau berperan sebagai Naruto. Iya, kan?"

Sehun bertepuk tangan dan mengusak rambut Luhan lembut, membuat Luhan merasa deg-degan.

"Yap, kau benar. Dan kau tahu, Young Chan tadi berperan sebagai siapa?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan membuka bukunya seraya berkata, "Mana aku tahu. Memangnya aku peduli apa?"

Sehun berdecak sebal. "Dia berperan sebagai Hinata. Uh, senangnya aku bisa bertemu Hinata."

Kini giliran Luhan yang berdecak sebal karena ucapan Sehun. "Lalu, kalau dia berperan menjadi Hinata, kau mau apa, eoh?"

"Tentu saja aku akan memintanya menjadi pacarku." jawab Sehun dengan pandangan berbinarnya.

Deg

Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang membolak-balik buku. Detak jantungnya serasa berhenti saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sehun. Luhan mematung. Dia merasakan matanya perih. Dadanya sesak. Seperti ada batu besar yang menghimpitnya.

Sedangkan Sehun, dia malah berceloteh ria tanpa mengetahui keadaan sekitar.

"..han? Luhan? Hei.." Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan seraya memanggil nama pria manis itu.

"Y-ya?" Luhan yang tersadar segera menyahut.

"Ck, kau ini kenapa sih? Aku sedang bercerita malah melamun." ucap Sehun dengan nada kesal.

"A-ah, benarkah tadi aku melamun? M-maaf, ok?"

"Iya. Ok, kali ini ku maafkan."

Sehun membalikkan badannya menjadi menghadap depan, dan tak lama bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

' _Bisakah aku pulang detik ini? Aku butuh kamarku. Aku butuh boneka ku. Aku butuh tisu. Aku gilaaa..'_ batin Luhan nelangsa.

###

Luhan sedang belajar saat ini. Nanti dia akan ada ulangan Matematika, jadi dia harus belajar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.20. Kelas Luhan masih sepi. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri disini. Padahal, rencana awal dia berangkat pagi adalah untuk mendownload video klip terbaru dari artis idolanya, karena dia tidak punya kuota dan ingin memanfaatkan wifi yang ada di sekolahnya. Tapi, dia malah ingat kalau sekarang dia ada ulangan Matematika. Mana tadi malam dia belum belajar lagi.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Kelasnya sudah mulai ramai. Semua anak sudah ada di sekolah, kecuali Sehun. Sehun itu sangat pemalas, okay? Bahkan dia sering terlambat ke sekolah. Para guru sering memarahinya saat dia terlambat. Tapi Sehun malah berujar demikian, "Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk menimba ilmu."

Yah, dan para guru itu pun hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah karena kelakuan Sehun.

Jam 06.55. Sebentar lagi mungkin Sehun akan berangkat. Itu pemikiran Luhan. Dan benar saja, lelaki itu muncul dari pintu dengan wajah seperti biasanya, wajah orang kurang tidur. Luhan sering bingung dengan Sehun. Kenapa Sehun sering –sekali- berangkat dengan wajah seperti itu. Apa dia sangat kurang tidur? Itu pertanyaan Luhan. Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab saat Sehun mengatakan kalau dirinya mengalami insomnia.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku miliknya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mulai tersenyum layaknya orang gila.

"Oi, Sehun." Luhan menendang belakang kursi Sehun, membuat Sehun menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hari ini ada ulangan Matematika. Kau sudah belajar belum?"

Sehun menggeleng saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan menepuk jidatnya. "Ya sudah, sekarang belajar lah." perintah Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Ini masih tanggung." jawab Sehun.

"Memangnya kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Luhan, dan lagi lagi Luhan mendapati hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Chat antara Sehun dengan Youngchan.

"Kau tahu, aku resmi berpacaran dengan Youngchan." mulai Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Luhan menatap datar pada Sehun. _'Palingan juga mereka berpacaran di roleplayer, bukan sesungghnya.'_

"Yang berpacaran kau dengan Youngchan atau Naruto dengan Hinata?" tanya Luhan.

' _Pasti dia akan menjawab yang kedua.'_ batin Luhan lagi.

"Dua-duanya." jawab Sehun sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada Luhan.

Deg..

"A-apa?"

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Kau pasti tidak percaya kan, kalau aku bisa berpacaran dengannya? Biasa saja, Lu. Aku ini kan tampan. Pasti banyak yang mau. Oh ya, beberapa detik yang lalu sudah masuk. Aku akan melanjutkan ceritanya nanti lagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap ke depan.

' _Bahkan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah bercerita tentangmu dan Youngchan padaku. Aku cemburu. Aku masih mencintaimu bodoh.'_

 **TBC**

Aneh? Pasti.

Gaje? Iya.

Absurd? Banget.

Semoga ada yang baca dan review

Makasihhh...

 **Sorry for typo(s)**


	2. pengumuman

Annyeong...

Aku disini ingin memberitahukan suatu hal

Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfic yang sudah ku buat. Aku memutuskan untuk HIATUS panjang, karena aku sudah kelas 9 dan harus fokus pada ujian agar aku bisa mendapat nilai yang baik. Selain itu, sekarang ini tugas sekolah ku makin banyak. Pulang pun sekarang lebih sore. Aku tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk melanjutkan menulis fanfic-ku yang belum selesai.

Hah, aku bahkan tidak yakin ada yang membaca ini ataupun menunggu kelanjutan fanfic-ku.

Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf pada para readers (kalau ada). Maaf karena aku egois. Maaf karena aku menelantarkan fanfic-fanficku.

Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf.

Semoga ada yang membaca pengumuman tidak penting ini.

Kalau ada yang mau ngobrol sama aku, bisa kontak di:

Facebook : **Rida Fujoshi (Kevin Jeon Junghan)**

Twitter : **rida_sehan**

Instagram : **kevrida**

BBM : **59E43B2E**

Nomor hp : **085-641-822-449 / 089-658-719-986 / 089-533-610-8590**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous chap:_

Luhan sedang belajar saat ini. Nanti dia akan ada ulangan Matematika, jadi dia harus belajar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.20. Kelas Luhan masih sepi. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri disini. Padahal, rencana awal dia berangkat pagi adalah untuk mendownload video klip terbaru dari artis idolanya, karena dia tidak punya kuota dan ingin memanfaatkan wifi yang ada di sekolahnya. Tapi, dia malah ingat kalau sekarang dia ada ulangan Matematika. Mana tadi malam dia belum belajar lagi.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Kelasnya sudah mulai ramai. Semua anak sudah ada di sekolah, kecuali Sehun. Sehun itu sangat pemalas, okay? Bahkan dia sering terlambat ke sekolah. Para guru sering memarahinya saat dia terlambat. Tapi Sehun malah berujar demikian, "Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk menimba ilmu."

Yah, dan para guru itu pun hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah karena kelakuan Sehun.

Jam 06.55. Sebentar lagi mungkin Sehun akan berangkat. Itu pemikiran Luhan. Dan benar saja, lelaki itu muncul dari pintu dengan wajah seperti biasanya, wajah orang kurang tidur. Luhan sering bingung dengan Sehun. Kenapa Sehun sering –sekali- berangkat dengan wajah seperti itu. Apa dia sangat kurang tidur? Itu pertanyaan Luhan. Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab saat Sehun mengatakan kalau dirinya mengalami insomnia.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku miliknya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mulai tersenyum layaknya orang gila.

"Oi, Sehun." Luhan menendang belakang kursi Sehun, membuat Sehun menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hari ini ada ulangan Matematika. Kau sudah belajar belum?"

Sehun menggeleng saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan menepuk jidatnya. "Ya sudah, sekarang belajar lah." perintah Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Ini masih tanggung." jawab Sehun.

"Memangnya kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Luhan, dan lagi lagi Luhan mendapati hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Chat antara Sehun dengan Youngchan.

"Kau tahu, aku resmi berpacaran dengan Youngchan." mulai Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Luhan menatap datar pada Sehun. _'Palingan juga mereka berpacaran di roleplayer, bukan sesungguhnya.'_

"Yang berpacaran kau dengan Youngchan atau Naruto dengan Hinata?" tanya Luhan.

' _Pasti dia akan menjawab yang kedua.'_ batin Luhan lagi.

"Dua-duanya." jawab Sehun sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada Luhan.

Deg..

"A-apa?"

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Kau pasti tidak percaya kan, kalau aku bisa berpacaran dengannya? Biasa saja, Lu. Aku ini kan tampan. Pasti banyak yang mau. Oh ya, beberapa detik yang lalu sudah masuk. Aku akan melanjutkan ceritanya nanti lagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap ke depan.

' _Bahkan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah bercerita tentangmu dan Youngchan padaku. Aku cemburu. Aku masih mencintaimu bodoh.'_

 _..._

 **Tittle** : Just Be Friend!

 **Cast (s) :** Lu Han

Oh Se Hoon

Other cast

 **Main Pair :** HunHan

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, dll

 **Length :** 2/?

 **Warning :** YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, aneh, OOC, DLDR, bla bla bla.

 **Disclaimer:** Para cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita punya gue.

 **Summary:**

'Just be friend'. Bolehkah Luhan membenci kalimat itu? Karena Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu padanya, dia menjadi ingin memusnahkan kalimat laknat itu. "Sehun itu tidak peka." –Luhan./"-aku resmi berpacaran dengan Youngchan." –Sehun. **YAOI/HUNHAN/OOC/DLDR/RnR?**

 **JANGAN CO-PAS ATAU PLAGIAT YAA. KALIAN JUGA YANG BAKAL RUGI KALO CO-PAS ATAU PLAGIAT FANFIC YANG NGGAK JELAS INI.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

 **Chapter 2**

Min _sonsaengnim_ , guru Matematika di kelas Luhan sudah datang. Min _sonsaengnim_ segera membagikan soal ulangan pada siswa siswi itu. Sepuluh menit berlalu, siswa siswi di kelas Luhan mengerjakan dengan tenang.

"Anak-anak, saya ada urusan sebentar. Kerjakan soal dengan jujur. Jangan mencontek, mengerti?" ucap Min _sonsaengnim_ yang di jawab, " _Ne, sonsaengnim_." oleh mereka dengan serempak.

Segera saja guru itu keluar dari kelas. Dan..

"Woy, nomor 4 apa jawabannya?"

"Nomor 5 A bukan?"

"Yah, jangan menutupi jawabanmu. Aku ingin mencontek."

"Yack, yack, singkirkan tanganmu."

Yah, kelas langsung menjadi ramai seketika. Bahkan ketua kelasnya pun ikut-ikutan berisik karena mencontek. Ketua kelasnya saja seperti itu, bagaimana yang bukan ketua kelas?

"Woy, ini ulangan bukan kerja kelompok. Jangan pada _nyontek_ bisa tidak, _sih_?" teriak Hanjung, siswa lelaki termuda di kelas ini, ter-dewasa di kelas ini (sikapnya), terpintar di kelas ini, tertaat di kelas ini, terdingin di kelas ini, tercuek di kelas ini, dan ter- ter- lainnya.

Sebagian ada yang langsung berhenti bertanya dan mulai mengerjakan ulangan sendiri, sebagian ada yang tidak mempedulikan ucapan Hanjung. Hanjung hanya menatap mereka semua dengan datar.

"Luhan- _ah_ , kau nomor 8 apa jawabanya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melirik jawaban Luhan yang di tutupi oleh lelaki bermata rusa itu.

"Aku D, tapi aku tidak tahu benar tidak jawabannya." jawab Luhan sambil terus fokus pada soal-soal yang sedang di kerjakannya. Bohong. Luhan bohong pada Kyungsoo, karena sebenarnya jawaban dari soal nomor 8 adalah A.

Enak saja Kyungsoo bertanya padanya. Karena Luhan menduga nanti pasti nilai Kyungsoo lebih tinggi darinya saat ulangan di bagikan. Wajar bukan, kalau yang mencontek nilainya lebih tinggi dari yang memberi contekan? Luhan sering mengalami itu, tapi dulu.

 _Well_ , walaupun Kyungsoo itu sahabatnya, dia tetap tidak mau menconteki Kyungsoo. Kata gurunya, teman di sekolah adalah musuh dalam mendapatkan nilai baik.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu pintar. Bahkan lebih pintar dari Luhan. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo malas dan kebanyakan berpacaran dengan makhluk hitam bernama Kim Jong In.

Kalau dia? Dia berpacaran dengan Sehun memang agak lama. Sekitar 3 bulan. Itu pun mereka berdua tidak terlalu menonjolkan kalau mereka berpacaran. Makanya, tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia berpacaran dengan Sehun. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang notabene paling dekat dengannya saja tidak mengetahui ini. Luhan dan Sehun juga tidak berniat memberitahu mereka berdua.

Kembali ke kelas, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Dasar. Mudah sekali ditipu.

"Luhan- _ah_ , milikmu nomor 6 apa jawabannya?" tanya Sehun yang membalikkan badan menghadap kearah Luhan. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun memasang _aegyo_ di depan Luhan.

GLUP

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. Demi apa, Sehun terlihat imut sekali. Kenapa dia baru sadar kalau Sehun itu imut sekali. Kalau begini kan, Luhan bisa jadi seme Sehun. Tuh kan, pikiran Luhan ngelantur.

' _Ish, apa yang ada dalam otakmu, Luhan? Sehun sudah punya kekasih yang bahkan aku lebih cantik darinya. Eh, aku kan manly.'_ batin Luhan dengan senyum miris dan terakhir menampar pipinya.

Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan seperti itu hanya menatap aneh pada Luhan.

"Lu, kau tidak sedang panas, kan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir yang di lebih-lebihkan serta tangannya yang memegang dahi Luhan –mengecek apakah Luhan panas atau tidak.

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun. "Ish, aku baik-baik saja Sehunn _ie_ sayang~" jawab Luhan dengan nada yang di buat manis dan wajah yang menunjukkan kalau dia sedang sebal.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak lagi mempedulikan mereka berdua dan mulai mengerjakan soal lagi.

"Kau tadi tanya nomor berapa?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Eum... nomor 6."

Luhan melihat kertas ulangannya. "Nomor 6 C."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Dia kembali menghadap depan. Luhan mulai mengerjakan soal itu lagi.

Tak sampai lima menit, Sehun membalikkan badannya ke belakang lagi. Namun kali ini dia menghadap kearah Kyungsoo.

"Soo- _ya_. Nomor 9 apa?" tanya Sehun.

"A." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa memandang Sehun.

"Nomor 10, 12, 13, 17, 20?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan memandang Sehun aneh. "Sekalian saja kau tanya jawaban dari semua nomor." ucap Luhan dengan nada menyindir.

"Ok. Kyungsoo- _ya_ , jawaban nomor 1 sampai 25 apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Astaga, kenapa kau tanya semua? Kerjakan sendiri sana." balas Kyungsoo dengan nada sebal serta tangannya yang dia gerakan seperti mengusir.

"Hehehe..." Sehun hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan kembali mengerjakan soal yang rumit itu dengan -tidak- tenang.

###

Sudah sekitar satu bulan sejak Sehun bercerita tentang Youngchan kekasih barunya itu. Sekitar satu bulan itu, Sehun terus saja berceloteh tentang Youngchan. Youngchan beginilah. Youngchan begitulah. Youngchan yang imut. Youngchan yang lucu. Youngchan yang manis. Youngchan yang menggemaskan. Youngchan, Youngchan, Youngchan. Sedangkan Luhan? Dia hanya bisa membatin dalam hati, _"Bahkan aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih imut, lebih lucu, lebih manis, lebih menggemaskan dan yang lebih-lebih dari Youngchan mu itu."_

Masalah Youngchan, Luhan tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak mau peduli.

##

"Anak-anak, karena Jung _saem_ sedang tidak hadir, maka kalian di beri tugas. Tugas ini di kerjakan secara berkelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang. Meja pertama dan ketiga menghadap ke belakang, dan pembagian kelompok selesai. Disini muridnya ada 32, kan? Berarti ada 8 kelompok." Lee _sonsaengnim_ , wali kelas mereka, sedang menjelaskan tentang tugas yang mereka dapat dari Jung _saem_ , guru Sastra di kelas mereka yang tidak bisa hadir.

Tiga puluh dua manusia yang sedang mendengarkan ocehan Lee _sonsaengnim_ , menatap wali kelas mereka dengan tatapan berbeda-beda. Ada yang menatap sebal, malas, senang, bosan, datar, dan lain sebagainya.

Lee _sonsaengnim_ menuliskan tugas untuk muridnya pada papan tulis yang ada di depan kelas. Setelah selesai, guru yang masih kelihatan muda dan cantik itu menatap anak didiknya dan berkata, "Kerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kalau sudah selesai, ketua kelas harap mengumpulkannya di meja Jung _saem_. Mengerti?"

"Iya.." seru mereka serempak.

Setelahnya, wali kelas itu keluar dari kelas. Sedangkan di dalam kelas, para siswa sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Tugasnya tidak terlalu banyak sih.

"Yack, ini bagaimana mengerjakannya?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Luhan. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku pun bingung harus bagaimana."

Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit paham dengan tugas mereka, tapi karena dia sedang malas berbicara panjang lebar, makanya yahh...

Kyungsoo mengamati tugas yang sedang di kerjakannya itu dengan seksama. Sampai dia akhirnya mulai menulis jawaban untuk tugas itu. Kadang-kadang juga Luhan yang menulis. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mencari jawaban, kadang-kadang juga Luhan menjawab jika dia tahu. Sehun? Dia hanya diam saja. Menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan tatapan matanya memperhatikan Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Ini yang tidak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo (kadang-kadang Luhan juga) suka. Sehun itu malas. Mereka sebenarnya sangat sebal kalau satu kelompok dengan Sehun. Sehun itu jarang bisa di andalkan. Hhh..

Akhirnya tugas mereka selesai juga. Masih ada waktu dua puluh menit sebelum jam pelajaran Sastra berakhir. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang bergosip ria dengan temannya yang lain. Mereka memang lelaki, tapi entah kenapa mereka suka sekali bergosip. Ckckck, bahkan Luhan juga senang bergosip. Walaupun tidak separah mereka berdua _sih_.

Luhan dan Sehun masih dalam posisi mereka yang tadi. Duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan erat, membuat Luhan yang tadinya fokus dengan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang lain, menjadi menatap Sehun.

"Hei, aku ingin bercerita padamu." ucap Sehun. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan menghela nafas sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

' _Pasti tentang Youngchan lagi.'_

"Aku dan Youngchan..."

Tuh kan, Youngchan lagi. Luhan kan jadi sebal.

Luhan ingin melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam oleh Sehun, tapi Sehun malah mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat Luhan menyerah dan membiarkan tangannya di genggam oleh Sehun.

"Dengarkan aku dulu." ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku dan Youngchan sudah putus." ucap Sehun dan menghela nafas.

Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun. "A-apa? Kalian putus? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Luhan yang belum yakin dengan ucapan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak bohong."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum agak lebar. Setelah dia puas tersenyum, lelaki cantik itu kembali menatap Sehun.

"Siapa yang memutuskan hubungan kalian?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku. Aku memutuskannya pada malam Minggu. Bukankah itu miris?" jawab Sehun dengan pertanyaan di akhirnya.

"Ya, miris. Sangat miris." _Tapi aku senang dengan itu. hahaha._

"Mana sebentar lagi sebenarnya aku akan menikah dengannya lagi." ucap Sehun lagi.

Ohh, hanya menikah. Apa? Menikah? DEMI APA? MENIKAH? Luhan tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Hah? Kau? Menikah dengan Youngchan? Demi apa?"

"Iya, aku menikah dengan Youngchan. Tapi di _roleplayer_ , bukan di _real life_."

Ohh. Untung saja. Dia kira mereka akan benar-benar menikah. Menikah yang sesungguhnya.

"Hei, kau berpacaran di _facebook_. Nikahnya?" –Luhan.

" _Online._ " –Sehun.

"Anaknya?" –Luhan.

"Di _download_." –Luhan  & Sehun.

Mereka berdua tertawa karena obrolan mereka yang tidak bermutu.

"Tapi.." ucapan Sehun yang menggantung membuat Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan menatap bertanya pada Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku sedih harus putus dengan Youngchan." lanjut Sehun dan menghela nafas.

Luhan menatap aneh pada Sehun. _'Dia yang memutuskan, kenapa juga dia yang sedih?'_

"Kenapa kau harus sedih? Kau memutuskan Youngchan karena kau sudah tidak suka dengannya, 'kan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Tidak.."

Luhan menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari Sehun.

"Aku masih menyukainya, atau mungkin mencintainya." lanjut Sehun dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik.

Luhan merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak. Sehun tidak boleh masih mencintai Youngchan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sehun menatap aneh sekaligus khawatir pada Luhan.

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

Luhan menarik tangannya yang di genggam oleh Sehun dan kali ini berhasil. Luhan berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Sehun, tapi gagal karena Sehun langsung berdiri dan mencekal pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan.

Luhan tidak mau menatap pada Sehun, karena dia tidak mau Sehun melihat dirinya yang ingin mengeluarkan air matanya. Luhan mendongak, berharap air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Lu, tatap aku." perintah Sehun.

Luhan tetap pada posisinya, enggan menuruti perintah Sehun.

Sehun yang sebal langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan yang tadi dia cekal agar lelaki bermata rusa itu mendekat padanya. Kini mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lu, tatap aku."

Luhan sama sekali tidak menatap Sehun.

"Hann _ie_ , tatap aku." bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Tak lupa memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Hann _ie_ '. Sebutan saat mereka berdua masih berpacaran dan jika sedang berdua.

Luhan yang mendengar Sehun memanggilnya 'Hann _ie_ ' langsung mendongak, menatap Sehun. Sehun yang melihat mata Luhan sedikit memerah dan ber-air langsung menangkup wajah Luhan.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan secara refleks langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak menangis." jawab Luhan.

Luhan langsung melepaskan tangan Sehun yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kau bohong. Kau menangis, Lu."

' _Sudah tahu aku menangis, mengapa masih bertanya? Dasar Sehun bodoh.'_

Luhan hanya tersenyum.

Setelahnya mereka berdua diam.

"Hei." panggil Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Luhan yang tadinya sedang fokus pada rambutnya yang dia mainkan, menjadi menatap Sehun.

"Apa?"

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku akan mengambil gambar tangan kita. Setelah itu, aku akan menunjukkan pada Youngchan dan bilang padanya bahwa aku sudah _Move On_. Biar dia mengira kalau kau adalah kekasihku. Hehe..."

Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sehun. Tersenyum miris dan akhirnya tersenyum manis.

' _Tidak apalah. Yang penting Sehun menggenggam tanganku.'_

Lalu, Sehun mulai mengambil gambar tangan mereka berdua yang bergandengan dan terlihat mesra. Setelahnya mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Luhan mengelus tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada lelaki di depannya, yang di balas senyuman tampan dari Sehun.

"Hoi, berduaan saja. Kita ikut dong." Tiba-tiba muncul empat makhluk pengganggu. Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Byun Baekhyun, dan Do Kyungsoo. Luhan mendengus dalam hati.

"Oh ya, aku tadi melihat kalian mengambil gambar tangan kalian. Kita juga ikutan." ucap Jimin yang membuat Luhan memasang wajah kesalnya.

Jimin memandang tangan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih saja bergandengan. "Wow, bahkan kalian tidak melepaskan tangan kalian satu sama lain. Apa aku ketinggalan berita?" ucap Jimin dengan seringai tampan darinya. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Oh Sehun.

"Sepertinya kita mengganggu mereka. Ayo kita kembali ke belakang." ucap Hoseok kemudian menarik kerah seragam Jimin agar lelaki yang mempunyai suara cempreng itu mengikutinya.

Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah selesai bergosip ria. Lagipula beberapa menit lagi pelajaran Sastra sudah selesai.

 **TBC**

...

Annyeong. Aku kembali lagi setelah hiatus lama, tentunya dengan fanfic aneh bin gaje ini. Ini makin aneh kah? Maaf kalau ada _typo(s)_ yang masih bertebaran di fanfic ini. Maaf karena ini pendek. Maaf karena makin absurd, nggak jelas, dll. Maaf kalau ada kekurangan di fanfic ini. Tolong di kasih tau kalau ada yang salah atau gimana.

Oh ya, buat yang bm-an sama aku, maaf, ponsel ku rusak. Sedih pas ponsel rusak. Aku juga mau hiatus dulu di IG. Btw, ada yang mau beliin aku ponsel baru nggak? Canda. Hehe..

Btw, masih inget nggak ama chapter 1? Nggak inget ya? Sama, aku aja juga lupa sama chapter 1 -_-

 **Balesan review ch 1:**

 **syielhunna:** iya, emang stress banget kalo jadi Luhan. Ngenesnya, kalo di real life Luhan itu gue. Tapi bedanya gue nggak pacaran ma yg jadi Sehun. Cuman yang jadi Sehun pernah bilang ke temen gue kalo gue itu mantan dia. Hadehh..  
maaf baru lanjut..

Makasih udah review~

 **ParkHana77** : iya, bawa pulang aja. Nggak papa kok Sehun nya kamu mutilasi. Aku ikhlas, tapi rusa nggak ikhlas. Sadis amat yak. Tapi nggak papa kok. Hehe.  
maaf baru bisa lanjut.

Makasih udah review~

 **psw7:** ini udah lanjut, maaf karena lama. Insya Allah bakalan aku buat kayak gitu. Hehe.

Makasih udah review~

 **auntyjeje:** nggak tau pastinya berapa part. Tapi kalo nggak salah nggak nyampe chapter 5 kok. Maksimal chapter 5. Masih perkiraan loh ya. Ini udah lebih panjang dr sebelumnya kan? Maaf karena lama.

Makasih udah review~

 **LisnaOhLu120:** ini udah lanjut. Maaf karena lama. btw, namamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang -_-

Makasih udah review~

 **potatochanbaek:** udah update. maaf karena lama.

Makasih udah review~

 **Mislah:** iyakah? Aku aja nggak penasaran ma kelanjutannya /abaikan.

Makasih udah review~

 **Evil L:** ini udah update, tapi nggak cepet. Maaf

Makasih udah review~

 **Sonia Jung:** iya, emang Sehun kagak peka beneran nggak peka ampe gue jengkel. Ini udah update, tapi maaf nggak bisa update soon.

Makasih udah review~

 **devitajohandi1:** ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama

Makasih udah review~

 **BigSehun'sjunior:**

Lha elu kenapa coba? Lagi sakit hati kah? /abaikan

Makasih udah review~

...

 **Balesan review yang pemberitahuan:**

 **syielhunna:** di lanjut kok. Iyakah? Aku nggak penasaran loh..

 **Misslah:** kata aku. Hehe. Iya, sama-sama. Ok, mudah-mudahan dg rusaknya ponselku bisa membuatku lebih rajin belajar. Hehe. Iya, kamu juga semangat ya..

 **BigSehun'sjunior:** iyeth, hiatus panjang sepanjang anu nya Sehun /abaikan

.

Sebenernya ini mau di update hari Senin tanggal 19 kemarin, tapi karena akun ku yang belum 'beres' jadi telat update.

Btw, masih ada yang berniat buat review nggak?

RnR please. Hehe...

 **KJS11**

18.19

18/10/2015


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous chap:**_

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku akan mengambil gambar tangan kita. Setelah itu, aku akan menunjukkan pada Youngchan dan bilang padanya bahwa aku sudah _Move On_. Biar dia mengira kalau kau adalah kekasihku. Hehe..."

Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sehun. Tersenyum miris dan akhirnya tersenyum manis.

' _Tidak apalah. Yang penting Sehun menggenggam tanganku.'_

Lalu, Sehun mulai mengambil gambar tangan mereka berdua yang bergandengan dan terlihat mesra. Setelahnya mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Luhan mengelus tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada lelaki di depannya, yang di balas senyuman tampan dari Sehun.

"Hoi, berduaan saja. Kita ikut dong." Tiba-tiba muncul empat makhluk pengganggu. Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Byun Baekhyun, dan Do Kyungsoo. Luhan mendengus dalam hati.

"Oh ya, aku tadi melihat kalian mengambil gambar tangan kalian. Kita juga ikutan." ucap Jimin yang membuat Luhan memasang wajah kesalnya.

Jimin memandang tangan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih saja bergandengan. "Wow, bahkan kalian tidak melepaskan tangan kalian satu sama lain. Apa aku ketinggalan berita?" ucap Jimin dengan seringai tampan darinya. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Oh Sehun.

"Sepertinya kita mengganggu mereka. Ayo kita kembali ke belakang." ucap Hoseok kemudian menarik kerah seragam Jimin agar lelaki yang mempunyai suara cempreng itu mengikutinya.

Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah selesai bergosip ria. Lagipula beberapa menit lagi pelajaran Sastra sudah selesai.

 **Tittle** : Just Be Friend!

 **Cast (s) :** Lu Han

Oh Se Hoon

Other cast(s)

 **Main Pair :** HunHan

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, dll

 **Length :** 3/?

 **Warning :** YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, aneh, OOC, gaje, amberegul, DLDR, bla bla bla.

 **Disclaimer:** Para cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita punya gue.

 **Summary:**

'Just be friend'. Bolehkah Luhan membenci kalimat itu? Karena Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu padanya, dia menjadi ingin memusnahkan kalimat laknat itu. "Sehun itu tidak peka." –Luhan./"-aku resmi berpacaran dengan Youngchan." –Sehun. **YAOI/HUNHAN/OOC/DLDR/RnR?**

 **JANGAN CO-PAS ATAU PLAGIAT YAA. KALIAN JUGA YANG BAKAL RUGI KALO CO-PAS ATAU PLAGIAT FANFIC YANG NGGAK JELAS INI.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

Sekarang adalah waktunya bagi siswa-siswi pulang ke rumah. Dari ratusan siswa-siswi itu, terlihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan di samping Sehun. Mereka hanya diam, tanpa percakapan sekalipun.

Sehun dan Luhan menunggu jemputan mereka di samping sekolah. Mereka duduk di kursi yang ada disitu.

Hening

Sampai suara seseorang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sehun _oppa_ , apa aku boleh minta satu sms padamu? Aku ingin mengirim pesan pada _umma_ ku untuk menjemputku. Baterai ponselku habis, hehe. Bolehkah?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang Luhan tahu bernama Luna.

' _Cih, alasan. Bilang saja agar kau bisa memiliki nomor hp Sehun. Dasar.'_ sungut Luhan dalam hati.

Luna itu fans fanatik Sehun –itu yang Luhan ketahui.

Salah satu hal yang membuat Luhan sebal adalah ada _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ yang antar jemput, selalu meminjam hp Sehun untuk mengirim pesan pada sopirnya lah, _umma_ nya, atau siapa nya lah. Padahal mereka hanya ingin mendapat nomor hp Sehun. Luhan sebal. Luhan cemburu. Ok, itu wajar. Luhan kan kekasih Se- ralat, dulu kekasih Sehun dan sekarang mantan kekasih Sehun. Ok, bagus. Luhan jadi baper.

Dan yang membuat Luhan lebih kesal lagi yaitu...

"Boleh saja. Ini." Sehun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Luna.

...Sehun selalu mengijinkan mereka. Kenapa sih, Sehun sekali saja bohong pada mereka. Bilang pulsanya habis lah, daya baterainya habis, atau tidak bawa ponsel gitu.

Sepertinya Luhan lupa kalau Sehun itu terlalu baik –kadang-kadang nyrempet bego nggak peka sih. Itu menurut Luhan, ok?

"Terima kasih, _oppa_." ucap Luna lalu mengembalikan ponsel Sehun pada pemiliknya. Tak lupa senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantik _yeoja_ itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Hening lagi.

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit mereka menunggu. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan menjemput salah satu dari mereka datang.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun memecah keheningan. Luhan yang tadinya fokus pada novel yang di bacanya menjadi menatap pada Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan seraya menutup novelnya.

"Apa kau ingat saat kita masih berpacaran dulu? Kita menunggu seperti ini sekalian berpacaran. Masih ingat tidak?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja masih." jawab Luhan dengan nada terkesan acuh dan kembali membuka novelnya yang tadi dia tutup.

Sehun yang mendengar nada bicara Luhan menjadi bingung. Apa Luhan marah padanya?

"Lu, kau marah padaku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"Nada bicaramu.."

"Ohh.."

Hening lagi

Brak

Luhan menutup novelnya lalu membanting novel itu di kursi samping kirinya yang kosong, membuat Sehun yang berada di samping kanan nya terlonjak kaget.

"Yack, kenapa kau membanting novelnya, eoh? Kasian sekali novelnya."

"Uhh, kenapa _eomma_ belum juga menjemputku, eoh?" bukannya menanggapi ucapan Sehun, Luhan malah mengeluh tentang dirinya yang belum di jemput.

Ini sudah jam 17.40 demi Tuhan. Dia sudah menunggu selama 40 menit. Dia lelah, sungguh. Rasanya ingin segera bertemu kasurnya agar ia bisa tidur.

Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar Luhan yang mengeluh.

"Demi Tuhan, disini hanya tinggal kita berdua." keluh Luhan lagi.

"..."

"Ke-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh?" tanya Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan. Dia sangat sebal mendengar orang mengeluh seperti Luhan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Lelaki bermata rusa itu mengambil novelnya yang masih tergeletak di kursi sampingnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya. Setelah itu, dia berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan yang sepertinya akan pergi segera bertanya pada lelaki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Lu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin pulang." jawab Luhan yang terus berjalan tanpa menengok kearah Sehun. Tak lupa tangannya yang melambai di udara.

"Memangnya kau sudah di jemput?" tanya Sehun yang kini berada beberapa langkah di belakang Luhan.

Luhan berhenti dan berbalik, membuat Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Belum. Aku mau jalan saja." jawab Luhan yang membuat Sehun kaget. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat reaksi Sehun yang -menurutnya- berlebihan.

"Ka-kau serius mau jalan? Rumahmu dari sekolah ini cukup jauh, Lu. Empat kilo meter." Sehun berucap dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan menunjukkan jari telunjuk, jari tengah, jari manis, dan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Aku serius. Sudahlah. Lagipula aku pernah berjalan dari sekolah sampai rumahku." Luhan menampik tangan Sehun dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Aku ikut." Sehun segera berlari menyusul Luhan.

###

Hari Kamis. Hari waktunya untuk Luhan kebagian tugas piket. Hari dimana Luhan benci karena harus membersihkan kelas. Menyapu, menghapus tulisan di papan tulis, mengisi tinta spidol, membuang sampah di tempat pembuangan sampah, mengganti tanggal pada papan tulis, mengisi jurnal kelas, dan lain-lain. Luhan paling tidak suka bila di suruh membuang sampah di tempat pembuangan sampah. Menurutnya itu menjijikan. Membuang sampah juga bau, dan Luhan tidak suka. Tapi kalau membuang sampahnya dengan Sehun sih tidak apa-apa.

Karena Luhan tidak suka di suruh membuang sampah, maka ia akan berangkat pagi-pagi dan memilih untuk menyapu kelas satu deret barisan, menghapus tulisan di papan tulis, dan mengganti tanggal pada papan tulis.

...

Kyungsoo heran, biasanya jam segini Luhan sudah duduk di bangkunya dan di hadapan pemuda bermata rusa itu ada laptop yang menayangkan video artis idolanya. Tapi sekarang? Luhan belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Ini sudah jam 07.38, btw. Baru ada sepuluh siswa yang baru berangkat di kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, Jimin, Jihyun, Jewon, Kyuhyun, Yujin, Jiyeon, Hayoung, Jungrin, dan Dasom.

Sampai seseorang dari kelas sebelah (yang Kyungsoo tahu bernama Kibum dan merupakan teman Luhan) datang ke kelasnya untuk mengantarkan sebuah surat.

Kyungsoo menerima surat dari Kibum (yang katanya surat ijin) dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Lelaki dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu segera membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Selesai membaca, dia mendesah frustasi. Luhan tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Tapi, sakit apa? Setahu Kyungsoo kemarin Luhan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya dan menulis ke-tidak hadiran Luhan di papan absensi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ada seorang lelaki dewasa berumur sekitar tiga puluh-an datang di kelas Kyungsoo dan mengantarkan surat ijin. Jihyun yang menerima surat itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera membuka surat itu untuk mengetahui siapa lagi yang absen selain Luhan.

Selesai membaca surat itu, Jihyun membulatkan mata serta bibirnya dengan berlebihan atau alay. Ok, itu kenyataan.

"KYAAA.." jerit Jihyun membuat teman-temannya menatap _yeoja_ itu aneh dan bingung.

"Yack, Jihyun- _ah_. Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau tahu, suaramu mengganggu ketenangan kelas." tanya Hoseok selaku ketua kelas. Ohh, ternyata ketua kelasnya Hoseok. Pantas saja.

Jihyun menoleh kearah Hoseok dengan mata berbinar-binar dan cengiran khasnya. "Luhan dan Sehun tidak berangkat. Aaaaaaa, kenapa mereka hari ini sama-sama tidak berangkat?" jawab Jihyun di akhiri pertanyaan yang entah dia tujukan pada siapa. Semua anak-anak di kelas kecuali Jihyun hanya memandang malas pada _yeoja_ itu.

Jihyun menghampiri temannya, Jungrin, yang sednag menulis nama Sehun serta alasan Sehun absen di papan absen.

"Jungrin- _ah_ , apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Jihyun.

 _Yeoja_ bernama Jungrin itu menatap pada Jihyun. "Yah, aku punya pikiran yang sama denganmu. Mereka melakukan 'iya-iya', Luhan tidak bisa berjalan, dan Sehun menemani Luhan." jawab Jungrin.

Yah, Jihyun dan Jungrin adalah seorang Fujoshi. Fujoshi termesum di kelas mereka. Karena apa? Karena hanya mereka berdua yang seorang Fujoshi di kelas itu. Abaikan -_-

"Kita terlalu sering membaca fanfic, berkhayal dan berimajinasi." ucap Jungrin. Jihyun mengangguk menyetujui. Senyum lebar yang teramat lebar kini terpatri di bibirnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Tapi hal yang ada di pikiran kita itu tidak mungkin terjadi." ucapan Jungrin membuat senyum lebar Jihyun menghilang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihyun.

Mereka mendudukkan diri mereka di bangku mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang sangat sangat ramai, bagaikan pasar baru. Itu yang di katakan guru mereka jika keadaan kelas sedang ramai.

"Kau tak lihat, Kyungsoo selalu menempel pada Luhan. Bahkan dia memanggil Luhan seperti memanggil kekasihya. _'Luhan sayangku, aku pinjam laptopmu ya.'_ " ucap Jungrin. Tak lupa dia menirukan suara dan ekspresi Kyungsoo saat lelaki bermata bulat itu memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'kesayangan'.

Jihyun tertawa karena nya. "Ya, ya, kau benar. Tapi mereka tidak cocok. Luhan lebih cocok dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Luhan seperti kakak beradik daripada seperti kekasih. Kau lupa kalau Kyungsoo dengan si hitam itu? Juga, kau tak ingat saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu?" balas Jihyun dengan pertanyaan di akhirnya. Dia menggunakan nada yang pelan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Ya, teman sekelas HunHan yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka hanya Jungrin dan Jihyun. Itu karena Jungrin dan Jihyun yang pernah menjadi _'stalker'_ Sehun dan Luhan tanpa dua orang itu ketahui.

"Aku ingat itu. Uhh, mereka sangat manis. Kapan aku dan Namsoon bisa seperti itu?" jawab Jungrin.

"Namsoon-mu kan orangnya cuek tidak seper-"

"JEON JUNG RIN, NAM JI HYUN, PILIH KELUAR DARI KELAS ATAU MEMPERHATIKAN PELAJARANKU, HAH?" teriakan dari seseorang di depan kelas membuat ucapan Jihyun terpotong. Disana telah berdiri Cho _saem_ dengan wajah kesalnya. Jangan lupakan semua teman-teman mereka yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Jihyun dan Jungrin saling tatap, seolah mengatakan _'Apa sudah bel masuk?'_ Mereka berdua menatap guru mereka, saling tatap lagi, setelahnya menyeringai dan mereka mengangguk.

Jihyun dan Jungrin berdiri, mencangklongkan tasnya dan menatap pada gurunya. "Kami minta maaf, _saem_. Sepertinya kami akan memilih keluar dari kelas." ucap Jihyun dan mereka berdua segera berlari keluar kelas. Tak lupa tangan mereka yang melambai. Untung saja tempat duduk mereka dekat pintu keluar. Kalu tidak, bisa mati mereka.

Cho _saem_ hanya memasang wajah kesal dan frustasinya dan akhirnya melanjutkan pelajaran. Benar-benar, kelas ini sunguh-sungguh berisi anak-anak yang ajaib dari yang paling ajaib.

###

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jungrin.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berjalan entah kemana. Jungrin hanya mengikuti Jihyun saja.

"Ke rumah Luhan." jawab Jihyun.

"Kenapa ke rumah Luhan?"

"Menjenguk Luhan, lalu menginstrogasi Luhan, lalu membuat Luhan kembali lagi dengan Sehun."

"Ohh..."

###

Mereka berdua kini sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Luhan.

"Yakin?" tanya Jungrin yang merasa tak yakin dan ragu untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya ini. Jihyun mengangguk semangat.

Tok Tok Tok

Jungrin mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketuk lagi

Tok Tok Tok

Lagi

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membukakan pintu? Apa tidak ada yang ada di rumah? Tanganku jadi sakit lagi." tanya Jungrin bingung.

Jihyun menoyor kening Jungrin membuat Jungrin memberengut sebal.

"Kau tidak punya mata, ya?" tanya Jihyun sarkastik.

"Yah, kenapa kau begitu?" teriak Jungrin tidak terima.

Jihyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Tangan _yeoja_ itu terulur untuk memencet bel yang ada di dekat pintu.

Ohh, memencet bel ya. APA? MEMENCET BEL?

Jadi dari tadi...

"Jadi, aku mengetuk pintu yang keras ini sampai tanganku sakit ini tidak ada gunanya, begitu? Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau ada bel?"

Cklek

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahunan yang masih terlihat cantik di depan mereka. Wanitayang di duga sebagai Mama Luhan itu tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ah, Jihyun _ie_? Ada apa kesini? Siapa dia?" tanya wanita itu dengan tangan yang menunjuk kearah Jungrin.

Jihyun menyenggol bahu Jungrin, membuat gadis itu tersadar dan langsung membungkukkan badannya. " _Anyyeong_ , bibi. Aku teman sekelas Luhan. Namaku Jeon Jung Rin." Jungrin mengenalkan dirinya. Wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu Luhan itu hanya ber 'ohh' ria.

"Oh ya, kami ingin menjenguk Luhan. Apa Luhan ada?" tanya Jihyun.

"Ada. Silahkan masuk." jawab Mama Luhan dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk.

Mereka berdua masuk. Setelah wanita itu memberi petunjuk tentang kamar Luhan, dua _yeoja_ itu segera bergegas menuju kamar Luhan.

Jihyun membuka pintu kamar itu seperti dia membuka kamarnya sendiri –sedikit mendobrak. Membuat Luhan yang sedang melihat video di laptopnya terkejut dan langsung menatap kearah pintu. Mata pemuda itu membulat saat melihat dua makhluk dengan cengiran anehnya itu berada di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada was-was nya.

Mereka hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Hai Luhann _ie_. Kau sakit apa?" tanya Jungrin dengan senyum aneh yang masih bertengger.

"Sakit hati. Hahaha.." ucap Jihyun dengan tawa di akhirnya.

Jungrin menatap Jihyun tajam. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu."

Jihyun hanya mendengus sebal. "Terserah."

Jihyun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat kamar Luhan. Sedangkan Jungrin mengobrol dengan Luhan. Sesekali Luhan menatap kearah Jihyun. Was-was jika Jihyun melakukan hal yang mengganggu privasinya.

Jihyun melihat album foto yang tergeletak di meja belajar Luhan. Luhan yang mengira Jihyun sedang membaca novel miliknya (yang dia taruh di dekat album foto) langsung hanya terfokus pada Jungrin.

Jihyun duduk di kursi depan meja belajar. Jihyun membuka halaman demi halaman album foto itu serta membaca tulisan yang ada di bawah foto.

 **Halaman pertama**

Terlihat foto selca Luhan dan Sehun dengan Sehun yang mencium pipi Luhan dan Luhan yang membulatkan matanya.

 **20 April 2015**

 _ **Ini adalah foto pertama ku dengan Sehun. Saat itu, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku di taman. Menurutku itu romantis :D, apalagi dia menyatakn perasaannya di hari ulang tahun ku. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupku**_

 _ **Tapi aku sedikit sebal saat dia langsung meninggalkan ku di taman dengan senyum lebar setelah aku menerima perasaannya dan berselca dengannya. Huh, anak itu. Apa keputusanku menerimanya sudah benar? Aku jadi ragu.**_

Jihyun tersenyum membaca tulisan Luhan.

 **Halaman kedua**

Terlihat foto selca Sehun dan Luhan dengan pipi mereka yang saling menempel. Mereka berdua seperti berada di dalam kafe.

 **25 April 2015**

 _ **Ini malam Minggu. Ini kencan pertama ku dengan Sehun. Sehun mengajakku kencan setelah lima hari kita berdua jadian. Dia mengajakku kencan di sebuah kafe. Kafe ini sangat romantis. Sehun-ah, aku mencintaimu, walaupun kau sedikit bodoh :D**_

Jihyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat halaman selanjutnya.

 **Halaman ketiga**

Ada dua foto disitu. Satu foto Luhan yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya, dan satunya adalah foto Sehun yang sedang berdiri di samping sepedanya dengan gayanya yang -sok- keren (menurut Jihyun).

 **26 April 2015**

 _ **Kami bersepeda bersama. Awalnya Sehun tidak mau karena dia jarang memakai sepeda dan beralasan dia takut jika nanti dia terjatuh dari sepeda. Tapi karena aku memaksanya dan menggunakan aegyo-ku (yang jarang ku tunjukan), akhirnya dia luluh dan mau bersepeda bersama denganku. Sehun-ah, aku semakin mencintaimu :***_

Jihyun berdecak membaca tulisan Luhan.

 **Halaman keempat**

Nampak foto Luhan yang berpose meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir dengan pipi menggembung serta Sehun yang merangkul bahu Luhan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah pemuda tinggi itu.

 **29 April 2015**

 _ **Kami berdua belum di jemput. Menyebalkan. Karena bosan, Sehun mengajakku berfoto. Apa aku tampan? Jelas saja aku terlihat tampan. Bahkan aku terlihat lebih tampan dari Sehun. Oh ya, sekarang aku dan Sehun memiliki panggilan yang romantis (menurutku). Aku akan memanggilnya 'Hunnie' dan dia akan memanggilku 'Hannie'. Bukankah itu manis? Tapi kita hanya bisa menggunakan panggilan itu di saat hanya ada kita berdua saja.**_

Jihyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Tampan dari mana? Yang ada kau malah imut, manis, dan cantik. Iya sih, panggilannya memang romantis. Hehe.." gumam Jihyun pelan di akhiri cengiran.

 **Halaman kelima**

Terpampang foto Sehun yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan merangkul seorang 'gadis' yang memakai gaun berwarna hitam, topi yang lebar berwarna hitam, dan rambut panjang bergelombang yang juga berwarna hitam. 'Gadis' itu tersenyum yang terlihat terpaksa, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum dengan ikhlas lahir batin.

Jihyun mengerutkan keningnya dan bergumam, "Apa Sehun selingkuh? Siapa 'gadis' ini? Kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan wajah 'gadis' ini?"

Karena penasaran akan sosok 'gadis' itu, Jihyun pun membaca tulisan di bawah foto.

 **3 Mei 2015**

 _ **Uh, seharusnya aku menolak tawaran Hunnie untuk tanding game. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku bukanlah seorang gamers. Kalau aku menolak, pasti kan aku tidak akan melakukan hal melakukan ini. Iuh, wajahku terlihat menjijikan. Ketampananku menghilang :'(**_

 _ **Oh Sehun, aku membencimu :p**_

"Ohh, jadi ini Luhan. Cantik juga." gumam Jihyun setelah mengetahui kalau 'gadis' dalam foto itu adalah Luhan.

 **Halaman keenam**

Terlihat foto favorit Jihyun, foto Luhan yang sedang berciuman dengan Sehun. Dia mengenal foto ini karena dia dan Jungrin yang mengambil foto ini.

 **15 Mei 2015**

 _ **Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengambil gambar ini, tapi terima kasih untukmu yang telah mengambil gambar ini dan mengirimkannya padaku. Kau tahu, pipiku selalu memerah saat melihat foto ini atau mengingat hal ini. Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran siapa dirimu :D**_

Jihyun bergumam, "Sama-sama."

 **Halaman ketujuh**

Terlihat foto Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang tidur menyamping dengan tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan dan Luhan yang menghadapkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sama-sama bertelanjang dada dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka sebatas dada.

 **20 Mei 2015**

 _ **Aku tahu foto ini saat aku melihat-lihat foto di ponsel Sehun, sampai aku menemukan foto ini. Uhh, aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengambil foto ini. Aku mencurigai Jiyoon noona yang mengambil foto ini. Jiyoon noona adalah sepupu Sehun. Dia mengklaim dirinya sebagai HunHan Hard Shipper. Bahkan dia pernah menyuruh kami untuk segera menikah.**_

 _ **Oh ya, jangan berfikiran kalau kami berdua melakukan 'iya-iya', okay? Karena saat itu kami sedang kepanasan. Kepanasan karena berkeringat. Berkeringat karena kami lari-lari di siang hari memakai jaket yang tebal. Aku tahu kami aneh. Kami akhirnya melepas baju agar bisa tidur, karena kami lelah. Jika kepanasan, kami tidak bisa tidur.**_

 _ **Aku selalu merasa jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat mengingat hal ini**_ __

"Ohh, jiwa mesumku.." Jihyun memukul kepalanya berulang kali dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada album itu.

 **Halaman kedelapan**

Terlihat foto siluet Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang menempelkan kening mereka. Mereka terlihat seperti di pantai. Matahari hampir tenggelam.

 **28 Mei 2015**

 _ **Hunnie mengajakku ke pantai setelah kami pulang sekolah. Aku senaaaangggg sekali. Kami berfoto bersama. Bukankah foto yang ini terlihat sangat manis? Hehe...**_

 _ **Tapi aku merasa bersalah pada seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun yang menjadi fotografer dadakan. Tapi, tak apalahh. Paling tidak gadis kecil itu sudah membuat pipiku sakit selama beberapa menit karena cubitannya.**_

"Aw, kalian manis sekali." gumam Jihyun. Jari telunjuknya ia gigit karena merasa gemas.

 **Halaman kesembilan**

Terlihat foto Sehun yang sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon. Mata pemuda itu tertutup. Sepertinya lelaki itu tidur.

 **4 Juni 2015**

 _ **Aku mengambil gambar Hunnie yang sedang tertidur secara diam-diam. Hihi, dia lucu sekali, bagaikan anak kecil tanpa dosa. Hehe..**_

 _ **Hunnie, harusnya kau menjadi uke ku saja.**_

Jihyun tertawa pelan. "Sehun? Menjadi uke-mu? Mimpi saja."

 **Halaman kesepuluh**

Terlihat foto Luhan yang sedang memandang langit.

 **10 Juni 2015**

 _ **Hannie, kau sangat cantik. Aku menyukaimu, ah lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai semua yang ada dalam dirimu. Kau begitu polos, walaupun kadang-kadang kau jauh dari kata polos. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, Hannie. Hannie, saranghae :* 3**_

"Apaan. Sekarang saja malah putus. Dasar bodoh." cibir Jihyun. Jihyun yakin kalau yang menulis ini adalah Oh Sehun.

 **Halaman ke sebelas**

Di dalam foto, terlihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Jihyun mengenal foto ini karena dia dan Jungrin yang mengambil gambar ini (lagi).

 **20 Juli 2015**

 _ **Terima kasih untuk seseorang yang mengambil foto ini dan mengirimkannya padaku. Kurasa kau orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengirim fotoku dan Sehun yang sedang berciuman. Aku tidak tahu kau senang atau tidak jika Sehun menjadi kekasihku. Jika kau suka dan setuju dengan hubungan kami, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa membuat Sehun tetap di sampingku sebagai seorang kekasih. Kami sudah putus. Sehun sudah menemukan pengganti diriku. Sehun-ah, aku mencintaimu 3**_

Jihyun menghapus air matanya (yang sebenarnya tidak keluar) dengan dramatis.

"Ternyata Sehun bodoh sekali menyia-nyiakan seseorang seperti Luhan. Luhan kan cantik, manis, imut, seksi, mulus, dan pastinya menggoda iman." gumam Jihyun.

 **Halaman kedua belas**

Terlihat foto seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang tersenyum manis, seperti tanpa beban.

 **20 Juli 2015**

 _ **Sehun, I'm Still In Love With You 3 3 3**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Luhan forever**_

 _ **HunHan forever**_

 _ **I Love You**_

Jihyun membuka halaman selanjutnya, tapi halaman selanjutnya itu kosong.

"Berarti ini foto terakhir ya?" gumam Jihyun bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Iya.." jawab seseorang. Jihyun hanya ber 'ohh' ria.

Sampai dia seperti mengenal suara ini. _Ini kan suara Luhan_. Pikir Jihyun.

"Ohh, suara Luhan ya.." Jihyun bergumam dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk-angguk. Sampai dia sadar..

"APA? LUHAN?" teriak Jihyun dengan mata melebar dan langsung membalikkan badannya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Luhan dan Jungrin yang sedang menutup telinga mereka. Mungkin karena teriakan Jihyun.

Jihyun melihat dua manusia di hadapannya dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga. Jihyun terlihat menjijikan dan aneh –menurut Jungrin.

Luhan melepaskan telapak tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melindungi telinganya dari teriakan Jihyun. Satu-satunya lelaki di kamar itu menatap datar pada gadis bermarga Nam di depannya itu. sedangkan yang di tatap segera menampilkan cengiran polos.

"Sudah selesai melihat-lihatnya?" tanya Luhan datar dengan wajah dingin.

"Ahh, kalau 'melihat-lihat' yang kau maksud adalah melihat-lihat foto-foto ini, maka jawabannya sudah. Tapi kalau 'melihat-lihat' yang kau maksud adalah melihat-lihat yang lain, maka jawabannya belum." jawab Jihyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Membuat Luhan ingin sekali menjambak rambut gadis ini sampai rontok. Ok, Luhan tidak sekejam itu.

"Yack, Nam Jihyun! Punya hak apa kau melihat-lihat barang-barangku, huh?" tanya -teriak- Luhan dengan wajah memerah.

"Yack, Lu Han! Aku ini sepupumu, dan bisakah kau memanggilku 'Jihyun _noona_ ', hah? Aku lebih tua darimu? Sadarlah, Lu. Saat kau berkunjung ke rumah orang tuaku, kau selalu membuat kamarku berantakan." balas Jihyun dengan tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Luhan. Jungrin yang menyaksikan itu hanya menghela nafas dan memilih mengambil album yang tadi di buka Jihyun dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet yang letaknya agak jauh dari Luhan dan Jihyun. Dia merasa 'terkacangi' oleh dua manusia berstatus 'sepupu' itu.

Luhan dan Jihyun memang sepupu. Apa aku pernah mengatakannya?

"Hei, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." ucap Jihyun dengan dagu yang dia angkat keatas.

"Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih padamu, huh?" tanya Luhan dengan dagu yang (juga) dia angkat ke atas.

"Asal kau tahu ya, aku yang selama ini mengirim foto-foto itu padamu. Bahkan ada foto yang ku kirim padamu di album yang tadi aku lihat." jawab Jihyun menyeringai.

Luhan memasang wajah _blank_ nya. Ja-jadi selama ini orang itu adalah Jihyun? Serius?

"K-kau be-becanda, h-huh?" tanya Luhan terbata. Jihyun menggeleng.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Sudahlah, kami berdua sudah putus."

Luhan berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan menidurkan dirinya di kasur empuk itu. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya.

"Kalian berdua keluarlah. Aku ingin sendiri." usir Luhan halus tanpa mengubah posisinya saat ini.

Jihyun menghela nafas lalu menatap kearah Jungrin, memberi kode pada sahabat seperjuangannya itu untuk keluar dari kamar sepupunya yang sedang galau atau baper atau entahlah. Jihyun tidak mau tahu. Mereka berdua pun segera keluar, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

###

Suara bel yang berasal dari depan membuat Luhan (yang sedang menonton acara di televisi dengan sekaleng biskuit di tangannya) berteriak meminta tolong pada Mama nya yang sedang di dapur.

"Mama, ada tamu. Tolong bukakan pintunya."

"Mama sedang memasak, Luhan- _ah_. Kau saja yang membukakan pintu." balas Mama nya dari dapur.

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Mama nya segera mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu. tak lupa kakinya yang menghentak-hentak kesal.

"Siapa sih yang malam-malam begini bertamu? Orang itu gila apa? Menyebalkan." Gerutu Luhan di perjalanannya menuju pintu depan.

Cklek..

"Sia- Sehun?" Luhan yang tadinya ingin bertanya siapa tamu itu, langsung terhenti saat mendapati Sehun di depannya.

Ohh, kalau tahu yang bertamu adalah Sehun, Luhan tidak akan mengatakan 'orang gila'. Kalau Sehun orang gila, berarti Luhan pernah berpacaran dengan orang gila dong? Lupakan.

"Hai Luhan." sapa Sehun.

"Ohh, h-hai juga. Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Luhan setelah lelaki itu membalas sapaan dari mantan kekasihnya.

"O-oh, tadi siang Jihyun mengirim pesan padaku. Jihyun menulis bahwa kau merindukanku dan ingin aku ke rumahmu. Tapi karena tadi siang aku masih tidur, jadinya aku baru membaca pesan itu saat aku bangun. Yeah, begitu. Eum, apakah benar kau merindukanku?" jelas Sehun dengan pertanyaan di akhirnya.

Luhan menganga mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Dalam hati dia bersumpah akan menganiaya sepupunya yang bernama Nam Ji Hyun jika dia bertemu dengan satu manusia menyebalkan itu.

"A-apa?" tanya Luhan yang sudah berada dalam alam sadarnya.

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa kau terkejut?" tanya Sehun.

"..."

"Luhan?"

"..."

"Ah, apa aku di tipu gadis gila itu ya?" gumam Sehun yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Luhan.

"Hah?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah di tipu oleh gadis itu. Ku kira kau benar-benar merindukanku. Padahal aku merindukanmu. Ups.." Sehun menutup bibirnya sendiri.

"Hah?"

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Cepat sembuh agar besok bisa masuk sekolah." ucap Sehun. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu mengusak rambut Luhan dan berbalik ingin pergi.

"Se-Sehun!" teriak Luhan memanggil Sehun. Secara refleks, Sehun segera menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki bermarga Oh itu mendengar suara derap kaki yang berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

"A-ayo masuk dulu. Mama ku sudah memasak untuk makan malam." ajak Luhan dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lelaki yang lebih tinggi, lelaki yang lebih pendek itu segera menarik lelaki yang lebih tinggi untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

###

"Kamarmu rapi." puji Sehun saat dia berada dalam kamar mantan kekasihnya, Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

Yah, setelah tadi Sehun makan malam bersama keluarga Luhan, mereka berdua ke kamar Luhan. Jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam, okay?

Sebenarnya ini terjadi karena hari yang sudah malam (walaupun belum terlalu malam, ini baru jam 19.00, okay?) dan Mama Luhan yang menyuruh Sehun untuk menginap. Awalnya Sehun menolak karena besok dia harus sekolah dan dia tidak membawa seragam serta buku pelajaran saat di rumah Luhan. Terima kasihlah pada Mama Luhan yang menyuruh salah satu pekerjanya untuk mengambilkan barang-barang Sehun serta mengancam Sehun kalau Sehun menolak untuk menginap. Ok, Mama Luhan memang kejam.

 _Back to HunHan_

Kini mereka berdua sedang berbaring di ranjang milik Luhan. Mereka menatap langit-langit kamar Luhan. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Belum sembuh total. Tapi sudah lumayan baikan." jawab Sehun.

"Kau bagaimana?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Mungkin sudah." jawab Luhan.

Ada yang penasaran mereka sakit apa? Jadi ini berawal saat kemarin mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki. Saat itu keadaan Luhan memang sedang tidak baik, dia panas. Saat dia sampai rumah, suhu tubuhnya semakin panas dan dia lemas. Jadi, dia tidak bisa berangkat sekolah. Dan soal dia yang malah menonton video di laptop saat keadaannya sedang sakit, itu karena sakitnya sudah agak mendingan. Berhubung Luhan itu anaknya nekat dan bandel, jadinya yah..

Kalau Sehun, lain lagi kejadiannya. Sehun yang tidak terbiasa jalan dengan jarak sejauh itu (rumah Sehun lebih jauh dari rumah Luhan), sampai rumah tiba-tiba badannya panas. Yah, mungkin kedengarannya dia seperti anak kecil, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Ok, kembali ke cerita..

Setelahnya, keadaan di kamar itu hening. Hanya terdengar suara nafas mereka yang teratur serta suara jam dinding di kamar Luhan. Tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Luhan / Sehun." panggil mereka serempak. Refleks, mereka saling memalingkan wajah mereka untuk menatap lawan bicara. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan karena jarak mereka yang dekat. Mereka berdua bertatapan. Sampai Luhan yang lebih dulu memutus tatapan mata mereka.

Canggung. Itu yang terjadi di ruangan yang di tempati dua manusia berbeda tinggi tersebut.

"Kau tadi memanggilku ada apa?" tanya Sehun, membuat Luhan melirik kearah lelaki itu.

"Kau tadi memanggilku juga ada apa?" tanya Luhan balik dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah pada langit-langit kamar.

"Kau saja dulu yang bicara."

"Tidak, kau dulu saja."

"Luhan- _ah_ , karena aku adalah seorang laki-laki, maka aku harus mengalah."

Luhan langsung menatap tajam pada Sehun. Heh, memangnya Sehun pikir dia bukan laki-laki apa?

"Tuan Oh yang terhormat, kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau aku juga laki-laki."

"Yah, kau memang laki-laki. Tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun kalau kau seorang laki-laki. Kau... cantik."

Seharusnya Luhan marah karena ada seseorang yang sudah mengatai dia cantik. Tapi kenapa dia merasakan pipinya merona? Jantungnya juga berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Juga, bibirnya yang seperti ingin tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Uh, Luhan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah." ucap Luhan ketus dan membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum di balik punggungnya.

"Hei.." panggil Sehun, namun di hiraukan oleh Luhan.

"Kau marah ya?" tanya Sehun lagi. Sehun menghela nafas saat dia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan dan memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang. Lelaki itu menghirup wangi rambut Luhan yang menenangkan.

"Aku ingin bercerita padamu." Sehun menghela nafas. "Tentang Youngchan."

Sakit. Itulah yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Dia merasa terbang tinggi ke awan lalu jatuh di jurang.

"Aku merasakan hal yang berbeda saat aku berpacaran dengan Youngchan. Rasanya memang menyenangkan, tapi tidak lebih menyenangkan saat aku berpacaran denganmu. Rasanya... berbeda. Ku akui Youngchan memang cantik, walaupun dia seorang lelaki sekalipun. Tapi, aku tidak tahu sifat aslinya." Sehun menghela nafas.

"Sampai aku sadar... bahwa aku mencintai Youngchan bukan sebagai orang yang spesial untukku, melainkan sebagai seorang adik. Aku mencintai Youngchan seperti aku mencintai adikku."

Jeda sebentar.

"Orang yang ku cintai sebagai orang yang spesial untukku bukan Youngchan... tapi kau."

Diam

"Aku sadar, bahwa hanya kau yang aku cintai. Bukan Youngchan, bukan fans-fans ku di dunia nyata maupun di dunia maya. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Maaf kalau aku baru menyadari semuanya. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau dan yang lain sering mengataiku tidak peka, bodoh, dan lainnya. Aku sadar, aku memang bodoh. Aku bahkan ragu untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Aku takut kalau ternyata kau sudah melupakanku dan sekarang kau menjalin hubungan dengan Kris itu. Kalian terlihat akrab dalam dunia maya. Selain itu, aku pernah tahu bahwa kau pernah mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Kris. Aku tidak tahu kau menerimanya atau tidak. Tapi menurutku, kau tidak akan menerimanya. Mengingat kau dan Kris tidak saling mengenal di dunia nyata. Aku tahu, kau tidak akan menerima seseorang yang tidak kau kenal dalam dunia maya sebagai kekasihmu, walaupun saat itu keadaanmu adalah jones sekalipun."

Maaf Sehun, kalimat terakhirmu itu pujian, ejekan, sindiran, atau apa ya?

"Aku mengatakan _'just be friend'_ pada Youngchan. Dia bilang dia merasa sakit saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu padanya saat aku dan dia putus. Aku baru berpikir, Youngchan yang tidak mengenalku di dunia nyata saja merasa sakit, apalagi kau yang jelas-jelas mengenalku dan menjadi kekasihku di dunia nyata. Aku bahkan mengira kalau kau sangat sakit karena kalimat itu. mungkin kau benci kalimat itu, tapi aku sangat menyukai kalimat itu. Ok, abaikan ucapanku yang ini."

Sehun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Luhan- _ah_ , aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Bisakah kita mengulang semuanya dari awal? Bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." ungkap Sehun.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun melirik wajah Luhan dan menemukan mata milik lelaki cantik itu tertutup. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Kau tidur ya? Jadi, aku sudah mengoceh panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sampai rasanya mulutku pegal kau tidak mendengarkannya? Bagus. Aku sebal sekarang." ucap Sehun dengan nada kesal.

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Selamat malam, _deer_. Mimpikan aku. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Sehun lalu mengecup kening Luhan, memakaikan selimut untuk dirinya serta Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya.

Setelah terdengar nafas Sehun yang teratur, Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Pipinya merona dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti ingin meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

Sebenarnya tadi Luhan tidak tidur. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya saja.

' _Apa Sehun tadi sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya?'_ batin Luhan.

Karena tidak mau pusing, akhirnya Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya dan bergumam, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunn _ie_."

 **TBC?**

 **Balesan review:**

 **BigSehun'sjunior:** iye, soalnya gue ama dia juga rada nganu :v  
ini udah next  
makasih ya udah review

 **potatochanbaek:** iya, miris banget lagi. Sebenernya salahnya Luhan juga sih. Suka ma orang kok yg modelnya kek Sehun /abaikan  
makasih udah review

 **Guest:** nggak taulah Sehun bakal balikan kagak ma Luhan. Iye, emang dah kalo orang pacaran kalo udah bosen, minta putus. Nikah, udah bosen, minta cerai. Sipp lah  
makasih udah review

HAI...

GUE NGGAK TAU INI MASIH ADA YANG BERNIAT BACA + REVIEW APA KAGAK.

GUE DARI AWAL PUBLISH NIH FF NGGAK JELAS UDAH OPTIMIS. GUE UDAH IKHTIAR DENGAN NGETIK NIH FF AMPE RELA DI DEPAN LAPTOP LEBIH DARI 5 JAM (kalo lu nggak sambil nonton video, liat foto, dengerin musik, sama nyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas juga bakal nggak nyampe 5 jam di depan laptop -_-); MIKIR KELANJUTAN NIH FF PAS LAGI PELAJARAN, ULANGAN HARIAN, AMPE PAS LAGI UTS; RELA NGGAK NGERJAIN PR DEMI NGLANJUTIN NIH FF (itu mah gara2 lu males ngerjain pr dan lebih milih nyontek temen -_-); RELA KAGAK BELAJAR PAS ADA ULANGAN HARIAN BUAT NGETIK NIH FF (itu mah gara-gara lu yg lebih milih tawakal sama ulangan harian + gara2 males belajar).

DAN SEKARANG, GUE TINGGAL TAWAKAL AJA DAH. NGGAK PEDULI LAH INI ADA YANG BACA SAMA REVIEW APA KAGAK. YANG PENTING GUE UDAH OPTIMIS SAMA IKHTIAR.

Btw, abaikan tulisan gue itu yak? Gue mah lagi kumat stress nya. Jangan salahin capslock gue yg jebol karena udah kagak perawan :v

Ini makin absurd?

Makin gaje?

Makin nggak nyambung?

Makin aneh?

Makin amberegul?

Update nya lama? Alhamdulillah iya

Gue nggak tau ini ff makin gimana. Kalau ini makin absurd, gaje, nggak nyambung, aneh, amberegul, salahin jari gue yg ngetik.

Maaf buat typo(s) yg bertebaran.

Btw, yg kenal deket ama gue di epbih, kangen ma gue kagak? /nggak lah/  
eh, emang disini ada yg kenal deket ma gue yeth? Kagak ada

Gue lg hiatus di epbih yang Rida Fujoshi sama yg 3 lainnya. Gue aktifnya di epbih gue yg VinKev Rin Fujoshi. Itupun termasuk jarang on. Eh, malah curhat

Maafin gue kalo gue banyak salah. Gue itu emang cerewet. Kata guru gue, orang cerewet itu pasti byk salah. Makanya, gue minta maaf.

Sebenernya gue ada sebel-sebelnya gitu pas pembagian raport, gue kagak bisa masuk 10 besar. Gue ranking 11 dari 32 siswa. Parah kan? Rata-ratanya cuman 83,45 lagi. Gila. Tapi, gue tetep bersyukur karna bisa masuk 32 besar. Terus walaupun gitu mah gue tetep seneng karena itu hasil usaha gue sendiri tanpa nyontek. Ok, ini gue mulai lagi cerewetnya. Maaf dah, gue malah curhat egen.

Btw, curhatan gue byk banget yak?

Oh ya, satu lagi. Gue mau nanya. **Yg tau SEVENTEEN, gue mau tanya dong. DK itu nama aslinya siapa sih? Lee Seok Min atau siapa? Gue bingung masa'. Gue bingung, Dokyeom itu DK bukan? Trs, Lee Seok Min itu nama aslinya apa bukan?** Btw, gue suka ma SEVENTEEN gara-gara Sekop –maaf typo-, maksudnya S. Coups yang ganteng -walaupun menurut gue lebih ganteng Kyuhyun- , Junghan yang cantik (yg bahkan gue nggak yakin kalo dia cowok) -walaupun menurut gue lebih cantik Luhan-, Hoshi yang unyu imut –walaupun menurut gue lebih unyu imut si Jungkook-, Woozi yang walaupun uhukk-pendek-uhukk tapi mukanya manis lucu gitu, THE8 yang menurut gue lucu ada imutnya ada gantengnya, Seungkwan yang kek anak kecil pas dance, Vernon yang paling muda kedua tp mukanya paling tua /peace/, dll. Btw, **yang tau kasih tau gue ya... please, ini penting banget.**

BTW, gue mau nanya. Disini ada yg sekolah di SMP N 1 Prambanan (Esperanza) kagak? Utama nya buat yg sekarang kelas 8. KALO ADA, yg kelas 8 kasih gue oleh-oleh lah. Gue minta oleh-oleh gara-gara gue dulu pas piknik nyesel bgt cuman beli boneka panda. Ok, ceritanya gue lagi curhat. Abaikan lah

Ok, lagi-lagi gue minta maaf karena kebanyakan bacot.

 **Btw, gue mau tanya satu lagi... Ada yg kenal ma gue di real life? Kagak ada? Alhamdulillah..**

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, UDAH REVIEW, UDAH FAVORITE, UDAH FOLLOW, SAMA YANG SALAH PENCET JUGA MAKASIH...

Jumpa lagi di ch selanjutnya :D

Btw, tolong review nya biar gue tau apa gue harus nglanjutin nih ff ampe tamat apa cukup sampe disini aja.

Thanks..

16.36

2015-10-30

(btw, maaf karna gue keknya gue yg update ini hari Senin walaupun hari Jum'at udah kelar nih chap. Itu karna gue kgk punya kuota dan cuman wifi yg jd andalan gue -_-)

Ya Allah, gue cerewet amat. Maaf lagi ya (bahkan curcol gue ampe 700 words lebih -_-)


	5. Chapter 5

Oya, cuman saran, pas baca ini coba deh sambil dengerin lagunya EXID – Ah Yeah. Emang bikin nge-feel? Ntahlah. Gue ngasih saran gara-gara gue lagi suka ma tuh lagu ampe pas ngetik pun gue dengerin lagunya terus. Ok, abaikan saran gue.

 **Chapter 4**

"Luhaaaaeennn..." panggil Kyungsoo (dengan sedikit berteriak) saat melihat Luhan yang berjalan memasuki ruang kelas.

Sedangkan yang di panggil, hanya nyengir dengan tangannya yang dia lambaikan. Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menghampiri Luhan dan ingin menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya ke tempat duduk mereka. Tapi ada tangan lain yang juga menarik tangan Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo menatap pemilik tangan itu.

"Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang membelalak kaget serta bibir yang membulat.

Kyungsoo menatap jam dinding kelasnya dan kembali menatap pada Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun hanya menatap bingung pada kelakuan temannya ini.

" _Wae_ , Soo- _ya_?" tanya Luhan.

"Sehun- _ah_ , apa sakitmu belum sembuh?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun, mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

"Sudah sembuh kok. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Sehun di sertai pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun. "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak." jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa _sih_?" tanya Luhan jengkel.

Kyungsoo menatap jam dinding di kelasnya lagi lalu menatap jam tangan yang dia pakai. Kemudian lelaki bermata bulat itu menatap dua orang dengan wajah hampir mirip yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. "Luhaan, ini baru jam 06.25, dan Sehun sudah berangkat ke sekolah? Ini rekor dunia, Lu." ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat Luhan menatap datar pada lelaki yang lebih pandek darinya ini.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Luhan masih dengan tatapan datarnya itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Luhan segera berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju tempat duduknya. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan.

Sungguh temannya itu. hah, ingin rasanya Luhan mencekik leher Kyungsoo jika dia tidak ingat bahwa Kyungsoo adalah manusia yang memiliki keluarga serta orang tersayang.

###

Ini adalah waktu istirahat. Banyak teman sekelas Luhan yang pergi ke luar kelas. Hanya ada lima belas siswa yang berada di dalam kelas itu.

"Luhaann.." teriakan Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap pada layar laptopnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendekati lelaki bermata rusa itu. Lelaki bermata bulat itu menunjukkan dasi yang di bawanya pada Luhan lalu menalikan satu sisi dasi itu pada pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menalikan satu sisi yang lain dasi itu pada pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan aneh temannya itu.

"Yeay, aku dan Luhann _ie_ bergandengan." seru Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil.

Luhan lalu mematikan laptopnya dan fokus pada Kyungsoo.

"Luhann _ie_ , ayo kita pergi ke kantin. Kita tidak akan terlepas karena dasi ini." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Yah, dan kau akan di skors karena dasi ini. Kau memang pintar, Kyung." balas Luhan sarkastik.

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya dan segera melepaskan ikatan dasi itu pada pergelangan tangannya dan pergelangan tangan Luhan. Kyungsoo mengambil pita berwarna biru dari dalam tasnya dan kembali menalikan pita itu pada pergelangan tangannya dan pergelangan tangan Luhan.

' _Dasar anak ini. Kenapa bawa pita saat ke sekolah? Dasar.'_ batin Luhan.

Kyungsoo segera beranjak ingin keluar dari kelas. Otomatis, Luhan juga ikut tertarik keluar kelas. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat Sehun menghadang dirinya.

"Menyingkir." perintah Kyungsoo.

Bukannya menyingkir, Sehun malah mendekat kearah Luhan dan melepaskan ikatan pita pada pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung melayangkan protes.

"Yack, Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya menyelamatkan pergelangan tangan Luhan yang memerah karena ulahmu. Apa masalah?" jawab Sehun dan langsung menarik Luhan keluar dari kelas.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya menganga lebar. Apa-apaan bocah itu?

Other side...

"Sehun, kita akan kemana?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun terus menarik tangannya agar ia mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Ke atap." jawab Sehun.

Brakk

Pintu atap terbuka. Sehun mendorong Luhan ke arah tembok pembatas yang tinggi, mengurung lelaki manis itu dengan kedua lengannya. Mata Sehun menatap tajam pada Luhan.

Luhan yang di tatap tajam seperti itu oleh Sehun, menjadi takut sekaligus bingung.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau hal yang kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo tadi hanya boleh di lakukan oleh dua orang yang saling menyukai? Seperti Gin dan Hotaru. Apa kau lupa?"

Yah, memang dulu saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun pernah bilang seperti itu. Entah untuk apa. Juga, entah bagaimana hal yang di ucapkan Sehun tadi seperti sudah menjadi janji mereka.

"Iya. Memang kenapa? Aku belum lupa."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Apa tidak boleh? Lagipula tidak akan ada seseorang yang cemburu jika aku melakukan itu dengan Kyungsoo."

"Ada seseorang yang cemburu."

"Siapa?"

Luhan merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat ini. Apakah 'seseorang yang cemburu' itu Sehun? A-

"Jongin. Kau lupa kalau Kyungsoo mempunyai kekasih?" _'Aku juga cemburu, deer.'_

Ucapan Sehun menyadarkan Luhan. Ya, Jongin. Siapa lagi yang cemburu selain Jongin. Sehun tidak akan pernah cemburu jika ia melakukan hal itu dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan jika dia berciuman dengan orang lain sekalipun.

' _Luhan, kenapa kau sampai berfikir bahwa Sehun akan cemburu, eoh? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hhh..'_

"Ya, Jongin. Dan bisakah kau membiarkan aku pergi?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kena- hmpphh"

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menempelkan bibir mereka. Bahkan sekarang lelaki tinggi itu melumat bibirnya serta menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya bergantian.

Luhan yang sadar dengan segera mendorong dada Sehun sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas.

PLAKK

"Kau jahat, Oh Sehun. Kau fikir aku ini apa, hah?" teriak Luhan setelah dia menampar pipi lelaki bermarga Oh itu.

Dada Luhan naik turun karena emosi. Luhan merasakan air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa aku terlalu mudah bagimu hingga kau melakukan ini padaku, huh?" tanya Luhan dengan nada lirih.

 _Well_ , Luhan merasa Sehun keterlaluan saat ini. Bahkan dia hanya melakukan gandengan secara tak langsung dengan Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi, hanya GANDENGAN SECARA TAK LANGSUNG. Apa itu salah? Lagipula, dia bukan siapa-siapa Sehun lagi, kan? Dan mengenai Jongin, Luhan yakin Jongin akan bertingkah biasa saja. Jongin itu dewasa, tidak seperti Oh-brengsek-Sehun. Lalu, Kyungsoo dan dia hanya teman. Apa tidak boleh. Luhan jadi berfikir, ini saja baru gandengan secara tak langsung Sehun langsung marah dan menciumku. Bagaimana kalau aku berciuman atau bahkan bercinta (ok, ini terlalu frontal) dengan orang lain? Apa Sehun akan langsung memperkosa ku di depan umum? Menikahiku saat itu? Atau- ok, pikiran Luhan mulai tidak beres,

Luhan berjongkok dan menangis. Dia sadar kalau kelakuannya saat ini seperti seorang gadis yang di renggut keperawanannya oleh seseorang yang dia benci. Dia tahu dia kekanakan. Tapi, hei dia merasa sakit hati dengan Oh Sehun. Sakit hati.

Sehun yang melihat itu menjadi merasa bersalah. Dia merutuki kebodohannya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau dia sampai kelewatan seperti ini. Biasanya dia bisa menahan rasa cemburunya.

Sehun ikut berjongkok di depan Luhan dan memeluk lelaki manis itu. Luhan memberontak di pelukan Sehun, tapi akhirnya lelaki manis itu menyerah untuk memberontak dan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya.

Sehun mengelus punggung lelaki yang ada di pelukannya itu. Sesekali ia mencium rambut Luhan yang kepalanya berada di kepalanya. Tak lupa bibirnya yang terus mengatakan "Maaf."

Sekitar sepuluh menit Luhan menangis dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah berhenti menangis. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, memerintahkan lelaki itu untuk menatapnya.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Sehun merasa sangat bersalah saat melihat mata Luhan yang memerah. Sehun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan dan kembali menatap lelaki cantik itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu cemburu hingga aku kehilangan kendali. Harusnya kau melakukan hal tadi hanya denganku. Aku mencintaimu, _deer."_ ucap Sehun.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli. Dan untuk kalimat terakhir itu, harusnya kau mengatakan itu pada Youngchan atau pada fans-fans jalangmu itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun pada tubuhnya dan meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya itu sendirian. Dengan tatapan kosong dan miris.

"Kenapa sulit sekali membuatmu kembali padaku?"

###

Luhan sedang tiduran di ranjangnya dan menatap langit-langit. Lelaki itu masih memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi saat di sekolah.

Sulit di percaya jika Sehun masih mencintainya. Sehun itu tampan. Banyak yang menyukai lelaki itu. Bahkan Luhan yakin pasti banyak sekali orang yang lebih dari Luhan yang menyukai Sehun. Kenapa Sehun tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka? Apa lelaki itu hanya ingin mempermainkannya? Entahlah. Luhan pun tidak tahu.

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Getaran pada ponsel milik Luhan, membuat lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sampingnya dan mengecek ponselnya. Pesan dari Sehun.

 **From: Sehun**

' **Hei, aku serius dengan yang tadi. Aku masih mencintaimu, sungguh. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk membuatmu kembali padaku?'**

Luhan hanya mengendikan bahunya dan meletakkan ponselnya di dadanya.

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Luhan membuka pesan yang berasal dari orang yang sama yang beberapa menit yang lalu mengiriminya pesan.

 **From: Sehun**

' **Hei, kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa kau kehabisan pulsa? Perlu ku belikan pulsa?'**

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya. "Dia pikir aku terlalu miskin sampai tidak mempunyai pulsa? Dasar." cibir Luhan.

Drrttt... Drrttt...

 **From: Sehun**

' **Hei, kau tidak menjawabku lagi. Aku harus menelponmu atau membelikan pulsa untukmu?'**

Luhan yang sebal segera saja mengetikkan balasan pesan untuk Sehun.

 **To: Sehun**

' **Sinting.'**

Belum menekan tulisan _'send'_ , ada pesan yang masuk dari operator. Luhan membaca pesan itu.

"Heh? Dia benar-benar membelikanku pulsa? Kurang kerjaan. Mana seratus ribu lagu. Eh, tak apa. Untuk membeli kuota. Hehe."

Luhan menghapus pesan yang belum dia kirim pada Sehun itu dan menggantinya.

 **To: Sehun**

' **Terima kasih sudah membelikanku pulsa. Tapi, asal kau tahu kalau aku tidak menjawab pesanmu bukan karena aku tidak punya pulsa, tetap karena aku MALAS MEMBALAS PESANMU. JADI BERHENTI MEMBUAT PONSELKU TERUS BERGETAR KARENA PESAN-PESAN BODOHMU ITU.'**

 **Send**

Entahlah, Luhan dan Sehun seakan-akan lupa dengan hal yang membuat Luhan marah tadi siang. Dan, yeah, itu baik.

Lima menit setelah Luhan menekan tombol _'send',_ nada dering ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada telepon dari seseorang.

 **Sehun is calling...**

Luhan menggeser ikon merah, me- _reject_ panggilan itu. Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, masih dari penelepon yang sama. Lagi-lagi Luhan me- _reject_ panggilan itu. itu Luhan lakukan sampai lima kali.

Setelah lima panggilan itu ia _reject_ , ada pesan masuk. Dari Sehun.

 **From: Sehun**

' **Hei, kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku? Kau tidak membolehkanku mengirimu pesan, kan? Jadi aku berniat menelponmu. Tapi kau terus menolak panggilanku. Makanya aku mengirimu pesan. Angkat telponku,** _ **please**_ **!'**

Luhan hanya mendengus membaca pesan dari Sehun.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

 **Sehun is calling...**

Kali ini Luhan menggeser ikon hijau.

'Luhan- _ah..._ '

"..." Luhan hanya diam.

'Luhann _ie~_ '

"..."

'Hann _ie_?'

"..."

' _Deer_? Kau disana?'

"..."

' _Xiao Lu~'_

"..."

' _Baby~'_

"..."

'Sayang~'

"..."

' _Chagiya_?'

"..."

' _My future wife~_ '

"OH SEHUN? APA MAU MU, HUH? MASIH MENDING AKU MAU MENGANGKAT TELEPON DARIMU. DAN KAU MALAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN BERBAGAI MACAM SEBUTAN? MATI SAJA KAU OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan dengan segala macam panggilan dari Sehun untuknya. Uh, ia merasa sekarang pipi dan telinga nya memerah.

'Habisnya dari tadi kau tidak menjawabku terus.' balas Sehun di seberang sana dengan nada merajuk. Luhan yakin, pasti sekarang lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu sedang menggembungkan pipinya.

"..."

'Hann _ieI,_ ucapanku tadi siang benar adanya. Aku sungguh masih mencintaimu. Jika saja saat aku menginap di rumahmu dan mengoceh panjang kali lebar kali tinggi saat kau masih terjaga, kau pasti akan jelas dengan semuanya.'

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Lagipula saat itu aku tidak sedang tidur. Aku hanya pura-pura tidur."

'Jadi?'

"Jadi apa?"

'Jadi? Kita kembali seperti dulu, kan?'

"Ya, seperti dulu.."

Di seberang sana Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar dan meloncat-loncat bak orang gila. Sebelum...

"... _just be friend_."

Luhan yang melanjutkan ucapannya. Senyumannya menghilang. Tatapannya blank. Dia merasakan sakit pada hatinya. Apa Luhan dulu juga seperti ini?

"Sudah ya, aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam. Semoga mimpi indah dan kau bisa bertemu orang yang tepat untukmu dengan segera. _Bye_."

Sambungan terputus.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Lima menit setelah memejamkan matanya, lelaki itu membuka matanya dan melihat ponselnya. Tepatnya melihat _wallpaper_ pada ponselnya. _Wallpaper_ ponselnya saat ini adalah foto dirinya dan Sehun. Ohh, rupanya dia belum mengganti _wallpaper_ ponselnya sejak dia putus dengan Sehun.

Luhan mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mengganti _wallpaper_ pada ponselnya itu. Takutnya nanti dia akan baper atau bawa perasaan lagi. Kini _wallpaper_ ponselnya adalah foto dirinya, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Hoseok, Jimin, Kyuhyun, Amber, Hyoyeon, Bora, dan Jihyun. Yah, katakanlah dia alay karena berfoto dengan banyak orang. Ada _yeoja_ juga pula. Tapi, _well_ Luhan dan teman-temannya memang seperti itu. Aneh. Absurd. Gila. Tidak jelas. Kurang lebih seperti itu.

Luhan yang terlalu pusing memikirkan masalahnya dengan Sehun, memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Berulang kali dia merubah posisi tidurnya. Telentang. Menyamping. Telungkup. Berguling ke kanan. Berguling ke kiri.

Lelaki itu membuka matanya saat di rasa ia tidak bisa tertidur. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dan mengacak rambutnya. Saking frustasi mungkin. Dan malam itu Luhan habiskan dengan melihat video idolanya di laptopnya sampai jam setengah dua pagi. Jam setengah dua Luhan baru tidur. Bagus. Untung saja besok –maksudnya sekarang adalah hari Sabtu. Jadi Luhan libur. Senangnya.

###

"LUHAN SAYAAANGG. ADA TEMANMU DISINI. CEPAT TURUN, SAYAANGG!"

Hari Luhan yang harusnya bahagia menjadi hancur karena teriakan _umma_ nya yang menyuruhnya turun karena ada temannya. Uh, harusnya Luhan bisa bangun jam sebelas nanti. Sedangkan sekarang baru jam –uh, baru jam setengah tujuh. Demi Tuhan, Luhan baru bisa tidur jam setengah dua pagi, berarti dia baru tidur selama lima jam.

Luhan yang masih mengantuk (sangat mengantuk), segera mengambil ponsel dan _headset_ nya, mencolokkan _headset_ itu pada ponselnya, memutar lagu dengan volume keras, dan segera menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ itu. Persetan dengan temannya itu. Hei, siapa sih yang jam segini datang ke rumahnya? Memang orang itu pikir sekarang masuk sekolah apa?

 _Umma_ Luhan yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari putranya dan tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran putranya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kemana anak itu? Apa belum bangun? Dasar pemalas." ucap _umma_ Luhan yang membuat si tamu yang katanya temannya Luhan itu menatap pada wanita yang menjadi ibu dari Luhan itu.

"Oh ya, coba kau bangunkan anak itu. Sepertinya dia masih tidur. Anak itu memang malas sekali. Tidak sepertimu, yang rajin pagi-pagi sudah bangun. Biasanya dia tidak mengunci kamarnya."

Teman Luhan meringis saat _umma_ Luhan mengatakan kalimat, _'Tidak sepertimu, yang rajin pagi-pagi sudah bangun.'_ Dan berkata dalam hati _'Bahkan aku lebih malas daripada Luhan.'_

"Ah, _ne_ bibi. Saya ke kamar Luhan dulu. Terima kasih."

"Ya. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena kau mau membangunkan Luhan."

"Ah, ye."

Orang yang _umma_ Luhan katakan sebagai teman Luhan itu kini berjalan menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Saat sampai di depan kamar Luhan, orang itu mengetuk pintu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik kamar. Akhirnya orang itu memilih untuk membuka pintu kamar itu. Dan, yeah, apa yang di katakan _umma_ Luhan benar adanya bahwa Luhan tidak mengunci kamarnya.

Orang itu masuk ke kamar Luhan dan melihat si pemilik kamar masih berada di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang membatasi sebatas dada, posisi tidur menyamping menghadap ke pintu, telinga kanan yang tersumbat _headset_ (sepertinya _headset_ yang di pakai di telinga kiri terlepas), bibir yang sedikit.. err terbuka, dan kaos yang di pakai Luhan melorot hingga bahu putihnya yang halus itu terkspos (sepertinya kaos yang di pakai Luhan kebesaran untuk laki-laki itu).

Orang itu, Sehun, menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan menidurkan dirinya di ranjang Luhan, tepatnya di samping Luhan. Posisi Sehun adalah menyamping, sehingga kini mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan.

Sehun mengambil satu _headset_ yang terlepas dari telinga Luhan dan memakaikannya pada telinganya sendiri. Sehun ikut mendengarkan lagu dari _headset_ itu. Sekarang lagu yang terputar adalah lagu dari Hyolyn ft Jooyoung yang berjudul Erase.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat damai. Puas memandangi wajah Luhan, Sehun menggerakan tangannya menuju bibir Luhan, bermaksud untuk menutup bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Luhan menggeliat sedikit dalam tidurnya. Sehun mengelus-elus rambut Luhan halus, yang membuat Luhan tenang. Bahkan sekarang Luhan memeluknya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Ya Tuhan. _Seriously_? Luhan? Memeluknya? Sehun merasa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang teramat lebar saat ini.

 _Well_ , Sehun penasaran Luhan bermimpi apa saat ini. Sampai-sampai laki-laki mungil itu memeluknya saat ini. Apalagi pelukan itu sangat erat. Apa Luhan memimpikan dirinya yang meninggalkan lelaki manis ini? Oh, tidak. Sehun segera tersadar saat dia pernah melakukan itu pada Luhan.

Sehun mencari ponsel Luhan dan mematikan lagu yang di putar di ponsel itu. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan _headset_ yang menyumpal telinganya dan telinga Luhan.

Sehun ingat tujuannya kesini. Dia ingin berusaha lagi untuk membuat Luhan kembali padanya. _Well_ , dia tahu kalau Luhan masih mencintainya. Sehun terlalu percaya diri? Tidak kok. Dia tahu itu saat Jihyun yang memberitahunya. Kenapa dia percaya begitu saja pada gadis agak waras itu? Memangnya tidak boleh percaya pada calon saudara? Katakanlah Sehun gila. Karena, _well_ itu memang kenyataannya.

Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan pelan, membangunkan laki-laki manis itu. Luhan (yang masih tertidur) menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan itu dan berbalik menjadi memunggungi si pemilik tangan.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Sehun menggeser tubuhnya menjadi dekat dengan Luhan dan memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang.

"Luhann _ie_ ~" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa tidurnya terganggu, langsung mendorong kepala seseorang yang berada di belakangnya dengan tangannya. "Berisik. Pergi sana."

Sehun yang merasa dirinya di usir oleh Luhan pun memasang wajah masam. Sehun kembali mendekati Luhan. Kali ini lelaki itu mencubit pipi Luhan.

Luhan yang merasakan sakit pada pipinya segera saja menggeplak tangan orang yang mengganggu tidurnya itu berulang kali. Sehun tetap mencubiti pipi _chubby_ Luhan, meskipun tangannya sakit karena terkena geplakan dari Luhan.

Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan masih memejamkan matanya, jadi dia tidak tahu siapa yang sedang mencubiti pipinya. Tapi Luhan yakin, kalau ini bukan _umma_ nya. Karena kalau _umma_ nya yang membangunkan dirinya, pasti _umma_ nya itu akan menampari pantatnya atau menyiramnya dengan air dingin. Kejam? Tidak kok. Di siram dengan air dingin itu tidak kejam. Kalau di siram dengan air panas (apalagi air yang baru mendidih), itu baru namanya kejam.

Oke, kembali ke Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan yang sebal karena tangan yang mencubiti pipinya ini tidak berhenti juga, segera membuka matanya dan matanya langsung membulat saat dia melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah sebal. Hei, kenapa Sehun bisa di kamarnya? Kira-kira itulah isi pikiran Luhan.

' _Apakah aku terlihat aneh? Apa aku terlihat jelek? Apa rambutku berantakan? Apa Sehun merasa ilfeel melihatku? Aaaaaa, eottohke?'_

"Ke-KENAPA KAU BISA DI KAMARKU, HAH?" Luhan yang merasa gugup langsung meneriaki lelaki di depannya ini untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya dan tangannya yang bersedekap dada. "Aku disini karena aku di suruh _umma_ untuk membangunkanmu." jawab Sehun santai.

"Pergi sana." usir Luhan.

"Hei, aku pagi-pagi datang kesini, dan kau seenak wajahmu yang cantik itu mengusirku? Tidak sopan sekali. Dan, kenapa aku harus pergi?"

Wajah Luhan terasa panas saat Sehun mengatakan _'wajahmu yang cantik'_. Luhan menunduk agar Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya yang tengah berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun saat dia suah berhasil mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Karena kau merusak pemandangan. Kau jelek sekali. Kau juga mengganggu tidurku."

"Heh? Kau tidak salah? Bahkan aku malah membuat pemandangan lebih indah. Wajahku juga tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Bahkan kau bilang kalau aku adalah lelaki paling tampan di dunia ini. Masalah mengganggu tidurmu, itu karena _umma_ mu yang menyuruhku untuk membangunkan anak pemalas sepertimu. Lalu, Luhan..."

Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Luhan yang tadinya menyumpah serapahi Sehun menjadi menatap lelaki itu.

"..harusnya kau sadar kalau wajahmu sangat jelek saat ini." Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya dan memasang wajah jijik.

Wajah Luhan langsung memerah karena malu. Kemudian lelaki itu berlari melesat menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

Luhan melihat refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Lelaki itu meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa _sih_ di wajahku? Perasaan biasa saja. Malah aku terlihat tampan." gumam Luhan.

Luhan langsung memasang wajah sebal saat dia sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu. Sehun mengerjainya.

"OH SEHUUNNN. KU BUNUH KAUUUU!"

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi langsung berlari keluar kamar Luhan menuju dapur. Dia melihat _umma_ Luhan yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sehun mendekati 'calon mertuanya' itu.

"Bibi?" panggil Sehun, membuat ibu Luhan menoleh.

"Ah, Sehun. Mana Luhan? Apa anak malas itu belum bangun?" tanya ibu Luhan.

"Ah, Luhan sudah bangun. Dia sedang mandi." jawab Sehun.

"Ohh. Oh ya, panggil aku _'umma'_ saja, _ne_?"

"Ah, _n-ne_. Bi- eum, _umma_ , sepertinya Luhan marah padaku."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi aku mengerjainya. Hehe."

"Aish, anak itu. Ya sudah, kau disini saja. _Umma_ akan melindungimu."

" _Yes_. Terima kasih, _umma_."

"Eum.."

Hening

Sehun hanya duduk melihat ibu Luhan menyiapkan sarapan. Tadinya dia mau membantu, tapi ibu Luhan tidak mengijinkannya.

"OH SEHUUNN. KEMANA KAU?"

Teriakan Luhan membuat Sehun langung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlindung di belakang tubuh ibu Luhan. Kebetulan ibu Luhan sudah selesai menyiapakan sarapannya.

" _Umma_ , Sehun kema- YACK, KAU! KELUAR DARI SITU! JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI SEPERTI ANAK KECIL, BODOH!"

Luhan yang tadinya ingin bertanya pada _umma_ nya tentang keberadaan Sehun langsung berteriak saat mendapati Sehun yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh _umma_ nya.

"Luhann _ie_ , kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Sehun." ucap _umma_ Luhan, membuat Luhan memasang wajah memelas.

" _Umma_ , dia menyebalkan. Usir saja anak itu dari rumah kita."

"Hei, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada kekasihmu. Sehun anak yang baik. _Umma_ menyukainya dan setuju kalau kau berpacaran dengannya."

Sebentar. Tadi _umma_ nya bilang apa? Kekasih? Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Luhan menatap Sehun. Sehun menampilkan senyum polosnya, membuat Luhan berdecih kesal. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum nya. Kekasih ya?

"Tapi _umma_ , Sehun itu bukan kekasihku."

"Hei, kau jangan malu begitu, sayang. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Sehun karena kau tidak menganggap dia kekasih, huh?"

" _Umma_ , aku se-"

"Hann _ie_ , kenapa kau harus berbohong pada _umma_? Aku ini kekasihmu. Iya kan, _umma_?"

 _What_? Apa-apaan itu? Dan apa? Sehun memanggil _umma_ nya dengan sebutan _'umma'_ juga? Lalu, sejak kapan Sehun dan _umma_ nya terlihat menyebalkan di mata Luhan?

"Terserah."

###

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun berada di taman. Taman tempat Sehun menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan. Luhan jadi berpikir, untuk apa Sehun mengajaknya kesini? Apa Sehun ingin membuat dia ' _baper_ '?

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Luhan.

"Karena aku ingin." jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengedikan bahunya acuh dan memilih duduk di bangku yang tersedia di sana.

Hening

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Masalah kemarin... aku minta maaf." ucap Sehun memcah keheningan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan mengungkitnya lagi, karena aku akan membencimu jika kau mengingatkanku tentang kejadian yang kita alami kemarin." jawab Luhan dengan nada dingin. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak mau mengingat itu lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun mengucapkannya dengan tatapannya yang mengarah pada Luhan. Luhan balik menaap Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya."

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun memasang wajah kesal, frustasi, bersalah, dan sedih menjadi satu.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Karena kau tidak bisa di percaya."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Apa alasan kau bilang kalau aku tidak bisa di percaya?"

"Dulu, saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, kau bilang akan selalu bersamaku, kau tidak akan memutuskanku, kau bilang yang hanya boleh memutuskan hubungan kita hanya aku. Tapi apa?"

"Maaf, aku salah."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu."

"Tak bisakah kau kembali padaku?"

"Lalu kau akan menyakitiku lagi? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Luhan, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Berikan aku kesempatan lagi. Kumohon."

"Apa kau lupa? _Just be friend_!"

"Luhan, kau boleh mengejekku, menghinaku, memukuliku, bahkan membunuhku. Tapi, jangan siksa aku seperti ini."

"Seperti apa, hah? Apa aku menyiksamu? Ku pikir aku sama sekali tidak menyiksamu."

"Kau membuatku terus di hantui rasa bersalah. Kau membuatku bagaikan lelaki yang sangat brengsek."

"Memang itu kenyataannya. Kau brengsek."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, hatiku sakit, Lu. Aku sakit saat aku kehilanganmu. Aku tidak sanggup."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku, hah? Aku juga sakit. Malah lebih sakit. Kau selalu bercerita tentang dirimu dan Seo-jalang-Youngchan itu. Kau selalu bermesraan dengannya di media sosial. Yang lebih parah lagi, kau selalu membuatku melihat kemesraanmu dengan Youngchan juga sakit, Sehun- _ah_. Bahkan mungkin aku lebih sakit darimu. Aku merasakan sakit yang teramat saat aku tahu kalau kau sudah melakukan pendekatan dengan Youngchan saat aku masih menjadi kekasihmu. Kau pikir aku bisa menahan itu semua, hah? Aku juga sakit. Aku masih mencintaimu, asal kau tahu. Aku selalu berharap kau tidak lagi mengenal Youngchan. Aku selalu berharap kau akan berubah. Aku selalu berharap kau akan kembali lagi padaku. Bahkan aku sampai membenci kalimat _'just be friend'_ karena dirimu. Aku membencimu. Hiks.."

Luhan mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat dia mengatakan semuanya. Hingga dia benar-benar menangis saat dia selesai dengan ucapannya.

Sehun langsung membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengusap-usap punggung lelaki yang lebih pendek. Tak lupa kata penenang ia bisikkan pada Luhan.

" _Uljima_. Maafkan aku. Aku memang brengsek. Aku tidak peka. Aku terlalu bodoh. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan merasakan sakit yang teramat."

Setelah puas menangis, Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata rusanya yang agak memerah.

"Apa Sehun benar-benar masih mencintaiku?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sehun ingin kembali menjadi kekasihku?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Aku mau menjadi kekasih Sehunn _ie_."

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangannya, ingin memeluk Luhan.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Ucapan Luhan membuat tangan Sehun menggantung di udara dan akhirnya ia turunkan. Sehun memasang wajah cemas dan penasaran. Sehun menebak apa yang menjadi syaratnya. Apa ia akan di jadikan uke oleh Luhan? Apa ia harus menjalani operasi transgender? Apa i-

"Pertama, Sehun HARUS berhenti menjadi otaku. Karena aku tidak suka anime."

Sehun memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Apa? Tidak mau? Ya su-"

"Tidak, bukan itu. A-aku mau." ucap Sehun dengan nada ragu dan tidak rela. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Kedua, Sehun HARUS menghapus semua akun _facebook_ milik Sehun."

"A-apa? Kau serius?" tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah yang keget.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku tidak serius?" balas Luhan.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Apa? Mau protes?"

"T-tidak. Tapi, serius aku harus menghapus lima akun _facebook_ -ku?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ok, aku setuju." ucap Sehun dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat. Luhan menyeringai senang.

"Ketiga, berhenti menggambar anime dengan tema MESUM."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Eh, tapi kalau yang aku gambar adalah diriku dan dirimu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak boleh."

Sehun langsung cemberut.

"Keempat, jangan meminjamkan ponselmu kepada seseorang yang ingin meminta sms. Kecuali kalau orang itu teman dekatmu atau aku. Paham?"

"Ya. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Itu karena mereka yang sering meminta sms padamu hanya modus untuk mendapat nomor hp mu."

Sehun ber'ohh' ria.

"Kelima, jangan merespon _yeoja_ jalang ataupun _namja_ jalang yang sedang mencoba mengganggu mu."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Keenam, jangan berdekatan dengan _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang bukan temanmu ataupun keluargamu."

"Ketujuh, jangan terlalu mengekangku."

"Kedelapan, Sehun harus menjadi ELF, fans dari Super Junior. Itu karena aku ELF."

"Kesembilan, Sehun harus selalu _update_ tentang Super Junior seperti Sehun yang selalu _update_ tentang anime."

Sehun menyanggupi semuanya dengan tiga per empat hati. Satu per empat hatinya masih agak ragu.

"Ok, aku baru ingat itu. Syarat lainnya akan menyusul."

"APA? MASIH ADA SYARAT LAGI?"

"IYA. KENAPA? MAU PROTES, HAH?"

"T-tidak kok. Hehe."

' _Lebih baik JUST BE FANS daripada JUST BE MANTAN. Hhh...'_

 **END**

 **FIN**

Iya, ini beneran END.

Hah, akhirnya nih ff kelar juga. Pada seneng nggak? Seneng kan? Sama, gue juga seneng. Btw, _endingnya_ aneh? Emang. Gue paling nggak bisa bikin _ending_ yang kagak aneh. Ada yg geli nggak baca nih ff? Maaf kalo masih ada _typo(s)_ yang bertebaran. Ini kagak gue edit.

Kalo ada yang protes karena Sehun nya kagak menderita, itu Sehun nya sebenernya udah menderita kok. Dia disini ceritanya otaku, sedangkan Luhan Kpopers. Nah, Sehun di suruh keluar dari dunia otaku. Menurut gue itu udah menderita.

Terus, ada yang protes nggak kalo idolanya Luhan itu Super Junior? Itu gue buat idolanya Luhan Super Junior karena gue fans nya Super Junior juga :D

Maaf karena aku nggak bisa bales review disini. Mungkin aku bales review nya di pm aja.

 **Oh ya, disini (terutama yang sekarang kelas 9) ada yang pake KURTILAS kagak? Katanya UN nya materi nya KTSP. Nyebelin nggak sih? Gue pake KurTiLas. Gue sebel masa. Gini ya, kita udah mempelajari kurikulum 2013, eh UN nya malah pake materi KTSP. Gila aja. Sumpah deh, gue sebel bangeeetttttt. Kalo ada yang pake KURTILAS, nasib kita sama coyyy...**

 **Btw, boleh nggak sih aku berharap kalian nggak kecewa sama ff ini?**

Sekian ya. Maaf kalo aku punya salah di ff ini.

Ada yang berniat buat **review**? Ini chap terakhir lho, masa' nggak mau review sih? :D


End file.
